I Knew the Bride
by She'sAShipper
Summary: UPDATED! Logan feels it's time to return home, and he's just in time. For Marie's wedding, to someone else.
1. Chapter One

It was time to go back and Logan knew it. He knew that he should have gone back years ago. He should have gone back when he realized he'd never remember what happened at Alkali Lake. He should have gone back when he realized that things were so much better with others of his kind. He should have gone back when he realized how much his missed his Marie.  
  
His Marie? When had he begun to think of her as his Marie? She was a baby, a kid, and he was old enough to be...to be... he didn't know how old he was, but just to look at him he could be her father. Still, he should have gone back to Westchester then, instead of waiting until the pull was so strong, so strong that something had to be wrong.  
  
Two years ago, he'd felt a pull like this to go back to the mansion. He resisted it, but he did call once and spoke to Bobby. He was told that "Rogue" was fine, that she's been hurt in a battle, but Jean said she'd be fine. He was in tune with Marie, he knew her mind and her heart, and she was calling him home. He knew it.  
  
"Rogue," hold still, Storm laughed gently as the girl stood on a milk crate, "I'm going to stick you with these pins."  
  
"I'm sorry," she drawled, "I can't help myself. I want to see what it looks like."  
  
Storm smiled, never had she seen Rogue so excited about clothes before, usually she wore black, but not this time. This time though, it would be white for her, white for their bride.  
  
"You can see it in a minute, when I finish pinning up the hem," Storm told her, "I'm almost done."  
  
Marie smiled. She never thought this day would ever come. The day when she would become Mrs. Clifford Alden would be the happiest of her life. She never thought she'd ever find any one mutant or otherwise willing to chance her deadly skin, and she never thought is would be anyone as sweet or as handsome as Clifford Alden.  
  
Cliff was a banker in Manhattan and moved to Westchester to manage a branch of the bank up there. They met at a bar, danced a few dances and before she knew it, she'd told him about her mutation, about leaving home, about Logan, about everything in her past. And he'd accepted it, just like that he accepted it. He didn't show fear or hate or recrimination, he just accepted her for who and what she was and she liked that. If only Logan were here, her wedding day would be perfect.  
  
Storm caught the far off look on her face, "You know, the Professor could try to find him for you. Bring him back for the wedding." She knew where's Rogue's mind was.  
  
"It's just, he's the closest thing I had to family. I'd really like it if he were here to give me away," she confessed, "but if he doesn't want to come here on his own, if he didn't care enough to come back when he knew that I...never mind, we have a dress to finish," she announce changing the subject as she always did when Logan was concerned.  
  
Jean, who had been watching this exchange from the stairway let out a long sigh. She knew something, she was in tune with Logan's mind as was the professor and she sensed it's power growing stronger, growing closer. She also sensed the danger of Logan's arrival, what he would do when he found out about Marie getting married. She sighed a bit and smiled to herself, it wasn't going to be pretty, but it sure was going to get interesting. 


	2. Chapter Two

"Congratulations, Rogue," Professor Xavier toasted as the students and staff gathered for Rogue and Cliff's engagement party.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Rogue smiled at the older man, "thank you all for everything, really."  
  
"It's our pleasure, Rogue," Jean smiled, "You know that."  
  
Rogue smiled and felt her eyes tear up. All of her friends were so proud of her and so happy she found someone to share her life with. At first the professor and Jean distrusted Cliff. It seemed odd how easily he accepted Rogue's mutation, her limitations, but he proved himself to them.  
  
She looked around her, Ororo would be her maid of honor, Jean, Jubilee, and Kitty were her bridesmaids. Cliff's brother George was best man, but he agreed to let Scott escort Jean down the aisle. Rogue only needed one thing to make her wedding day perfect. She knew however, she'd never get it.  
  
Bobby turned on the music and the melodic strains of Barbara Streisand's "I Finally Found Someone" began to play out of the radio. The group parted until only Cliff and Rogue were left in the middle of the space. He took one gloved hand into his and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips to her hair, "What's wrong, Marie?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing," she replied, wanting to believe herself.  
  
"Marie," he said raising one eyebrow, "I know you're upset. It's our engagement party, we're going to be married in three weeks, you should be happy, but..."  
  
"I am," she insisted, one hand unconsciously touching the dog tags.  
  
"Are you still going to wear those after we're married?" Cliff asked thwarting the gesture.  
  
"I'm gonna wear them until I know he's safe," she replied.  
  
Cliff nodded. He knew a big part of Marie's heart belonged to a lonely mutant from Canada and he knew after the wedding he'd make her forget him.  
  
Logan road Scott's motor cycle over the state line into New York. He wasn't far away now, only minutes from Marie and his home. When had he started thinking of the school as home? He didn't know. All he knew was he couldn't wait to get there, to see Maria, and Jean, hell, he even missed Cyclops a little bit.  
  
Two hours later when he got to Xavier's he found the place jumping. There was music blaring, every light on the place was on. Must be someone's birthday or something.  
  
Logan opened the door and saw the huge hand painted sign over the main hallway. Congratulations Cliff and Rogue.  
  
Cliff? What the hell was a Cliff and what was he doing with Marie that required congratulations?  
  
"Logan!" he heard that soft honey voice explain, and before he knew it Marie was catapulting herself into his arms. He loved this, he realized, he'd missed it.  
  
"Miss me, Kid?" he asked wryly.  
  
"You'll never know how much," she replied holding him a bit tighter, "Now it's perfect," she whispered so low no one could hear her, "now my wedding will be perfect."  
  
"What wedding?"  
  
A/N: The next chapter will be longer I promise. Please read and review and offer suggestions. This is my first X.men fiction. 


	3. Chapter Three

Cliff moved over to Rogue's side immediately, "Hello, I'm Cliff. Marie's fiancée."  
  
Before Logan could answer or even process what Marie and this Cliff person had just dropped on him, he was bombarded by face, familiar and otherwise, welcoming him back to the mansion or just trying to get a look at the famous Wolverine. As usual, the Professor recovered his physical voice first, "Welcome back, Logan. It's good to have you back."  
  
"Never thought I'd say this, but it's nice to be back," Logan replied studying the faces around him. There was Jean, holding hands with Scott. He smelled another scent on her and a quick look down at her middle revealed she was indeed expecting a child, not soon, but she was expecting just the same. He looked to their right to see Storm. She'd cut and tamed her hair some since he'd last been hear, but the smile on her face told him that she was in particular glad to see him. He knew she didn't like him much, so her joy must have something to do with Marie. Then his eyes fell on the students he remembered, Bobby, the one that had been sniffing around Marie when she had first arrived. Jubilee, the perky somewhat radical Asian student, and Kitty, the cute bouncy brunette who could walk through walls; all three were smirking and nudging the other.  
  
Finally, his eyes fell on the newcomers; there was a very tall muscular kid maybe Marie's age, maybe a bit older and a blue guy who, was weird looking even by X-men standards. Logan turned his attention on him, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Kurt Wagner," he replied, "But in the Munich Circus..."  
  
"He was known as the incredible Nightcrawler," the whole room chorused and Logan could only guess how many times they'd heard that before.  
  
Logan only nodded, finally turning his attention back to Marie, "So, little Marie's all grown up, huh? When's the wedding?"  
  
Marie felt her heart break, right in that instant. She expected a lot of reactions out of Logan, questions, anger, maybe a claw or two or six, but never just a plain "when's the wedding?" It was like he didn't even care at all.  
  
"Three weeks from Saturday," she replied.  
  
"So this is sort of an engagement party then?" Logan asked taking the banner, the cake, the music and the attire of those gathered around him.  
  
"Yeah," Marie smiled and hugged him again, "and now it's perfect."  
  
Logan rocked her for a second before he placed a chaste kiss on the top of her silky hair, "Congratulations," he said with a sad smiled, "I don't want to interrupt."  
  
"You're not," Cliff told him, "It's the only thing she's really wanted for the wedding. I'm just glad she got what she wished for. She deserves it."  
  
Something about this guy made him want to puke that or unleash his claws and well...this was Marie's day, he didn't want to ruin it for her. She did deserve better than that.  
  
"Come on," Marie smiled tugging on his hand, "let's get you something to eat and drink."  
  
For the remainder of the night Logan drank beer and watched as Marie danced with Cliff, then Bobby, then Cliff, then Kurt, then Cliff, there was a pattern forming there. Finally, Bobby, who'd been serving as a sort of DJ for this shindig announced the last dance.  
  
Logan was not a dancer, he hated everything about dancing, the rhythm, the closeness, the touching, but suddenly as the strains of REOSpeedwagon began to play, he felt his body almost move itself to Marie's side.  
  
Cliff was about to take her hand and claim this last dance, but Logan appeared and quietly took her away from his grasp before the man could even protest.  
  
I can't fight this feeling any longer  
  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
  
What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show  
  
Logan pulled Marie close to him, listening to the words of the song. They seemed to echo what was in his heart. He couldn't fight it anymore, that's why he came back. But, not that he was here, with her seeing how happy she was with the Cliff guy, he was afraid to let her know what he felt for her was definitely more than the brotherly friendship they'd shared, afraid that she'd reject him, afraid of getting hurt. He was not strong enough to bear the pain of that happening, of definitively losing Marie for ever. He just was not strong enough.  
  
I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
  
I say there is no reason for my fear  
  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
  
You give my life direction, you make everything so clear  
  
Being in Logan's arms was the most natural feeling for Marie. He made her feel safe, secure, something she never truly felt with anyone but him, not even Cliff, not even her family when she lived home had given the warm feeling she got with Logan. She had wanted to tell him how she felt, a hundred times, a thousand. She knew she had no reason to be afraid of him, that even if he didn't return her feelings he wouldn't mock her or humiliate her. She knew she had no reason to be afraid of the man who made her know what her purpose was in this world.  
  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you sight  
  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's  
  
Night  
  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
  
"A day never passed when I didn't think about you, Marie," he confessed his voice so soft she barely heard it. "It was like I somehow knew that you'd still be here for me, like you'd always..."  
  
"I was always here for you, Logan," she told him, "I just hope you found what you were looking for."  
  
And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
  
And throw away the oars forever  
  
Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
  
I've forgotten what started fighting for  
  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
  
Come crashing through your door, baby, I can't fight this  
  
Feeling anymore  
  
Logan looked at her beautiful woman's face. She'd grown a woman's face, a woman's body, a woman's heart. This was no longer the Marie he knew, but she was a kid, she was still a kid. She had no business getting married to anyone, especially so guy he didn't know and didn't approve of. He'd have to talk her out of this, talk to her. He'd do whatever he had to do to get her to listen. She was too young to get married to this guy, just too young.  
  
My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
  
I been running around in circles in my mind  
  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find  
  
Marie knew what Logan was thinking. He was in her head. She knew he didn't like Cliff from first sight. She knew that he didn't trust him with her, and she knew that he was going to try to talk her out of marrying him. She knew he thought she was too young to make this kind of commitment, and normally, he'd have been right.  
  
But her life had been out of control since they met in that bar in Laughlin City, and now she felt that she needed the stability that Cliff offered. She craved it. It was like for the past two years she'd been running in circles, spinning on her ear, now finally; she was able to stay in one place.  
  
Logan too felt out of control, but in a different sense. He had been out of control for most of his remembered life, but now he felt that being with Marie was his central force. It seemed that no matter where he went she was with him, it seemed that no matter what he was seeking, he was in a way following her, following her lead, seeking acceptance. It only took him a little longer to find it. Maybe, the whole time, she knew the way to that place, to that acceptance that he was afraid he'd never find. Looking around him now, he knew he, they, had found it.  
  
And even as I wander I'm keeping you sight  
  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's  
  
Night  
  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
  
So, he decided he'd stop wandering, he stop looking for the past and fight for what he had now in his arms. He was going to fight for Marie. He was going to make her see that this was the wrong idea, a bad idea. Then he was going to do what he'd vowed to do all along, protect her, keep her safe, and be her friend. That was all it could be, she was so young, but at least, with him, she was safe enough.  
  
The song ended and Marie and Logan noticed that no one else was dancing except for them. Cliff came over to Marie and raised the delicate scarf she had around her neck and kissed her on the mouth, "That was beautifully done, Darling," he whispered, "now I think it's time we said goodnight to our guests."  
  
Marie followed Cliff obediently and bit farewell to those who did not reside within the mansion, including her fiancée. This process seemed to take forever, but finally Marie headed off in the direction of the kitchen. Alone. Logan took the opportunity to follow.  
  
"Hey, Kid," he said in the doorway, "got another one of those for me?" he asked, referring to the iced tea in her hand.  
  
"Sure," she replied and poured him a glass, "I'm really glad you came home, Logan."  
  
"Listen, Kid..."  
  
"I'm not a kid," she cut him off; "In three weeks I'm going to be a married woman."  
  
"Marie, you are a kid," Logan told her, "You're not more than seventeen."  
  
"Eighteen," Marie corrected, "old enough to be drafted, vote, and get married."  
  
Logan knew that this was not going to be easy; in fact it was going to be very hard. Marie's guard was up; she was protecting herself, her decisions from him. He'd have to play this differently.  
  
"So, where have you been for the last two years?" Marie asked, sipping her drink.  
  
"Everywhere. Nowhere," he replied, "It doesn't matter; it was a waste of time anyway."  
  
"You didn't find what you were looking for?" Marie asked face falling into a frown.  
  
"I thought I did, but, Kid this ain't about me. It's about you," Logan told her. He was not going to let her off easy, "Who is this Cliff guy? What do you know about him?"  
  
"Cliff's a banker from New York City. He's moving to a branch in Westchester. We met at a bar..."  
  
"He...what were you doing in a bar, Marie?" Logan growled, "You're not twenty- one, you're barely eighteen."  
  
"You met me in a bar when I was barely sixteen, Logan," Marie reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but that was different, you were running then," Logan tried to justify it.  
  
"Who's to say I wasn't running now?" Marie shot back, "It can get pretty lonely around here, even if it is filled with people."  
  
"I'm sorry, Marie," he said, his voice holding great remorse, "I promised to protect you and I didn't protect you. I just..."  
  
"Relax, Logan, you have nothing to apologize for," Marie told him, "It's not all about you, you know?"  
  
"Then why," Logan began fingering the dog tags around her neck, "do you still where these?"  
  
Marie didn't answer that. She knew why, but Logan wouldn't understand. He didn't understand. He never would.  
  
"You told me to keep them for you," she replied removing the tags and handing them back to him, "I did that."  
  
"I also told you to be careful, Marie, and what do I come back to find? You getting married to...Marie he's a human."  
  
"He loves me," she countered, "Why is that so hard for everyone to accept?"  
  
"Everyone?" he questioned, so he wasn't the only one who didn't trust this guy.  
  
"The Professor and Jean at first, but now they...he's a good man, and he loves me. Is that so impossible to believe?" she asked, tears threatening to spill over.  
  
"No, Marie, it's just...you are so young...and he is..." He didn't know how to put it.  
  
"Logan, I love Cliff, I do. And I want to get married to him. Everyone likes him and trusts him now and we're all working together to make this a beautiful wedding. There is nothing I want more on this earth than for you to be there and walk me down the aisle on my wedding day, and I truly would like to have your blessing on this. You gave me back my life, you saved my life, twice and I owe you for that. I want your blessing Logan, but I don't require it, nor do I require your permission. I'm getting married, Logan, and I wish you'd be happy for me."  
  
Logan watched Marie rinse out her glass and get ready to retreat upstairs. He knew she didn't need his permission, and what did he expect that after two years, she'd just fall into his arms and declare his love. She never really loved him, it was a teenage crush. She was over it now, and had a woman's love in her heart. And not for him.  
  
He wanted her to return his feeling, no matter how in appropriate, but more than that he wanted her to be happy. So he stopped her with a light touch on her hand before she retreated upstairs, "If you love him so much, Marie, I know I'll at least tolerate him. But I want to talk to him, meet him. Cause if he hurts you..." he unsheathed a claw in silent declaration.  
  
Marie placed her scarf over his mutton chop and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Logan. I'm so glad you're home."  
  
"Me too, Kid," He told her, with a quick hug, "Me too." 


	4. Chapter Four

Logan was in the Professor's office early the next morning with one subject on his mind, Marie's wedding. The Professor was not surprised to see him there and motioned for him to sit down.  
  
"Good morning, Logan," he greeted pleasantly.  
  
"I'll cut to the chase, Chuck," he almost growled, "who's this guy and why is he marrying Rogue?"  
  
"There are several answers, Logan. He's Cliff, he's a banker with a secure future and he's marrying Rogue because he cares for her and she said yes," Professor Xavier responded all ready knowing and sharing Logan's fear.  
  
"How long has she been with this guy? What does she know about him?" Logan asked, 'What do you know about him?"  
  
"It's almost a year now, Logan," Xavier replied "and I've not found reason to be alarmed. Cliff has a clean past."  
  
"I don't like him," Logan almost pouted, "I don't trust him around Rogue."  
  
"Logan, you often say people fear what they don't understand. Perhaps you should try to understand Cliff," the Professor suggested.  
  
"Rogue's just a kid," Logan continued pretending he didn't hear the Professor's suggestion, "Don't you think she's just a kid?"  
  
"No," Xavier replied, "Rogue's a woman now, just as sure as you and I are men. No one could help but become one after what she's gone through."  
  
"And what would that be?" Logan asked.  
  
"That would be for Rogue to explain," Xavier told him.  
  
"I thought you might say that," Logan grumbled rising to leave, "One more thing, what were you people thinking letting her get married."  
  
"She's an adult, Logan. The only hope we have to protect her is to support her, keep her close. If we push too hard Rogue's likely to run out the door marry the kid, and never come back again," Professor Xavier explained, "Discretion is the better part of valor."  
  
Logan understood that. Marie had a wild spirit; she was passionate, reactionary, and stubborn. If she wanted to do something bad enough or hard enough, she'd do it, in spite of other people. That's part of what he loved about her. "Loved? Don't go there, Logan," he scolded himself.  
  
"Logan," Xavier suggested, "why don't you get to know Cliff. You may feel better then."  
  
"I doubt it," Logan replied, "but I do want to talk to him."  
  
"I doubt it, too," the Professor silently agreed as he watched Logan's retreating back.  
  
Ten hours later Logan sat in a posh Westchester restaurant across from Cliff feeling and looking very out of place. He was wearing jeans, a tee shirt, and leather jacket, along with a really smelly, very ugly tie the restaurant supplied. Cliff had chosen the place.  
  
"I'm very glad we're getting to do this, Logan. I know Marie wouldn't' feel completely right about the wedding unless we had your blessing," Cliff smiled lucking his napkin on his lap.  
  
"Yeah, well I wouldn't feel completely right about the wedding unless I got to know you," Logan replied, "then I still won't be sure."  
  
"Well, hopefully. I can alleviate whatever fears or doubts you may have about us, Logan," Cliff said, "Marie, talks about you so much. She sits a very high store by you. Says you saved her life. Twice."  
  
"It was nothing you wouldn't have done, I'm sure," Logan baited, "anyway, she saved mine."  
  
"Marie, um, told me about her powers, that she can drain life forces and...I think she thought it would spook me."  
  
"Does most people who don't understand mutations or mutants," Logan replied, "Why weren't you spooked by it?"  
  
"I was all ready enamored with Marie the person before I found out about Marie the mutant," Cliff replied, "She's had it rough. I want her to have a good life."  
  
"I want that too," Logan nearly whispered, "How did you and Marie meet?"  
  
"We were in a pub on the east side of Westchester. Marie's car had a flat and I had a jack in my trunk. Next thing I knew we were in a revival house for a midnight movie. She had such a cute little laugh. I knew then I had to be with her, "Cliff explained, "Now we're inseparable. And I know Marie had dreams about being a journalist and I'm going to do my best to be supportive of her dreams, she's a very gifted writer."  
  
Two words crossed Logan's mind. Bull and shit. This guy was full of it. Yes, Marie was talented and all those things Cliff said, but he would not be supportive of her dreams. Cliff didn't know her dreams, only he, Logan, knew her dreams.  
  
"What about you?" Logan asked. "What do you do?"  
  
"I'm President of a banking franchise that just exploded into Westchester. Its secure future," Cliff told him. "You know Professor Xavier and Scott all ready gave me the third degree."  
  
"I know, but now it's my turn," Logan replied.  
  
"I don't see why you should get a turn," Cliff argued, "you were gone, out of Marie's life for two years. Now you want to come back and run it."  
  
"Marie understands why I was gone and I'm not trying to rule her. I'm trying to protect her," Logan said evenly, "Now you listen up, I'm back in Marie's life as long as she wants me there. I promised I'd take care of her, I'm doing that. So, if you dare hurt her, upset her, if you even so much as harm a hair on her head, you're mine. I don't like you, I don't know you, and I am watching you. You got that?"  
  
Logan didn't give Cliff a chance to answer before he got up, knocking Cliff's glass of white wine in the process, "Nice meeting you," Logan said on his way out the door.  
  
Back at the mansion, Rogue had gone to her room early. Ororo wanted to get up early and go to the beauty shop for a trial up do with her veil . Sometimes she wished she just eloped with Cliff and got it over with. But part of her wanted a big wedding.  
  
She was tired, but she wanted to wait up for Logan. Logan insisted on dinner with Cliff and knowing Logan as she did, she knew it wouldn't go well. Logan had a temper and Cliff was jealous of him, jealous of the faith she had in him, or the love she desired from him. But it was Cliff she chose, Cliff who was there when her parents died, it was Cliff who stuck around.  
  
Marie heard the motorcycle engine die. She got out of bed ran a comb through her hair and headed for the kitchen. If she happened to run into...  
  
"Logan!" she smiled literally, running into him, "How was dinner?"  
  
"Logan!" she smiled literally, running into him, "How was dinner?"  
  
"Stuffy," he replied, "he made me wear a tie."  
  
"Well, it's good practice," Marie smiled, "You'll have to wear a tux at the wedding."  
  
"I'm not wearing a tux," Logan declared, "No way."  
  
"Come on, Logan. The bride's father always wears a tux to..."  
  
Logan cut her off, "Well I'm not the bride's father. Am I?"  
  
"You know what I mean, Logan," Marie rolled her eyes, "So did you like him?"  
  
"Marie, what's important is, do you like him? Do you love him?" Logan neatly turned the questions.  
  
"I asked you first," Marie countered, "It is important to me. What do you think?"  
  
Logan looked at Marie, he beautiful eyes wide. She wanted him to like Cliff, he didn't have the heart to tell her the truth, "I think he's great. I'm happy for you, Marie."  
  
Part of her wanted Logan to forbid her from marrying Cliff. She wanted him to say he loved her and she should be with him. Another part thought was happy Logan approved was thrilled he gave his blessing because if she couldn't have Logan one way, she wanted him another.  
  
Marie put her arms around Logan's neck and quickly kissed his cheek, "Thank you. You don't know what that means to me," she told him before heading off to her room.  
  
"I have a feeling I do," Logan said softly patting the spot Marie just kissed before bounding out the door, "Logan couldn't sleep he was too wound up. He went to the kitchen for a soda and saw Scott there.  
  
"How did you like Cliff?" Scott asked, when Logan sat in front of him.  
  
"I'm not sure he's good for Ma...Rogue," Logan replied not feeling up to a battle with Scott.  
  
"We weren't either when we first met him," Scott said, "But he treats her so well, and he cares for her. It's what she needs. It's what she deserves, someone who cares for her."  
  
"I care for her," Logan said almost involuntarily.  
  
"I know," Scott sympathized, "but are you good for her?"  
  
"She cared about me. I know she did. I know she does," Logan mumbled, not really talking to Scott.  
  
"She does, Logan," Scott replied, "but you see you're the fantasy guy; the one every girl dreams about catching. You're hard, mysterious, and even dangerous but Logan girls dream about the dangerous guy. They marry the good guy and Cliff's the good guy."  
  
Logan slowly nodded, "I know. But still Rogue's way to spirit for this guy. He's totally wrong for her. I give it two weeks tops, one week."  
  
Scott shook his head, "It will last Logan. Rogue's happy. Let her be happy," With that, Scott finished his drink and headed for bed.  
  
Logan sighed and thought about what Scott said. He was a dangerous guy, rough, hard, but he wasn't a bad guy. He didn't hurt people on purpose, he didn't cheat or lie...He could be the good guy. And if Marie wanted the good guy, his mind was made up. He'd become the good guy. Conversation over. 


	5. Chapter Five

One week later the wedding was still on and the mansion was a buzz with pre-wedding festivities and plans.  Logan hardly said Marie at all in the last seven days and he desperately wanted to spend some time with her.  How could she learn to love his new "good guy" image if she never was around him?  Yet, it seemed between his classes, her classes, Ororo and Cliff; they never had time to be with each other.  Heaven forbid a mission in there, and then for sure time was scarce.

Finally, exactly ten days before Marie's wedding day, Logan managed to corner her outside in the garden.

"Hey, Kid," he greeted, "what's the sudden interest in the gazebo?"

"Oh, Cliff thought it would be a great place for the wedding ceremony," Marie replied.  "I'm just trying to decide if all of the bridal party should go with us or just Ororo and Cliff's brother."

"It's kind of small, Marie," Logan replied giving it the once over, "probably just you two, the preached, and the best man and maid of honor should.  It would be too crowded other wise," he observed.

"That's what I was thinking," Marie replied, "What brings you out here?"

"I missed you.  We haven't talked in a while," Logan reminded her, "I wanted to see, uh, that is if you aren't busy, if you wanted to do something tonight? You and me?"

"Oh, um, sure," Marie answered, a slight smile spreading across her face, "Where?"

"There's a nice place, um, Italian I think and they have a band.  It's about fifteen minutes from here," he explained, "I thought I'd take you there. How's seven?"

"Sure," Marie quickly agreed, "Seven is great.  Meet in the lobby?"

Logan nodded his agreement, "Can't wait," he replied sincerely.

Ororo Munroe was in her room at six that evening when Marie came to her door.

"Ro," she practically shrieked, "you have to help me decide what to wear."

"Hmm? Cliff doesn't care you all ready got him," Ro laughed.  Rogue never cared about fashion before.

"Not Cliff," Marie corrected, "Logan and I are having supper. We haven't spent much time together since he's been back," Rogue told her.

"Yeah, but what does Cliff think about that?" Ororo asked.

'Ro, Logan is still a dear friend and I want him in my life," Marie replied, "If Logan stays this time, Cliff will have to deal with our friendship."

Storm sighed, "All right, let me see the black one."

"Thanks," Rogue smiled and disappeared into Storm's bathroom to try on her black dress.

At seven Logan waited for Marie in the school lobby.  He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but, as much as he hated to admit it, Scott was right.  Girls like Marie married the good guy, the polished hero, not the Walkaway Joe.  Before he told her he had to prove her that he could be the good guy.

In preparation for their dinner date, Scott and Kurt gave him a make over.  They tamed his unruly hair with what seemed like an entire can of mousse and a can and a half of hairspray. He would have to be careful when lighting up.  Oh, wait, he was quitting.  He forgot.  They also made him wait to the last minute to shave so that his cheeks were clean shaven and smooth.  Scott loaned him some clothes that were made of actual cloth and Kurt gave him a few etiquette lessons.  Things he needed to know, like how to hold her chair, how to take her coat; how to use his hand to guide her by the small of her back…all things gentlemen know how to do to impress a lady.

Now he waited for his lady fair to emerge from her room.

Marie was fashionably late for her meeting with Logan as she was with Cliff.  At 7:05 she ran her comb through her hair one last time and descended to meet Logan.

Logan's breath caught when he saw her, a vision in black satin and lace.  Marie's hair was pulled up into a twist in the back of her head with two white steaks brushing across her forehead and across her cheeks.  Her cheeks and lips were tinted red with slight makeup and the dress she chose clung to her ample curves.  It was floor length, straight and came up to her neck.  The back was opened and it was sleeveless so her arms were exposed.  She wore long lace gloved over her arms and a sheer body stocking under the gown so it covered her back to avoid accidents. 

Marie saw Logan, hair neat, clean shaven, in khaki pants and blue sports blazer. She's never seem him look better, cleaner.  Would it be too much to hope it was for her?

"You look beautiful, Marie," Logan told her lifting one gloved hand to his lips, "Shall we?" He bent his arm and offered it to her.

"Yes," she replied taking it, "You clean up well."

"Thank you," Logan replied, Kurt's lessons playing over in his head.  "So, you ready for some fun?"  This was so awkward.  It shouldn't be, it was Marie.

"Yeah," she replied with a smile, "let's go.  I've been waiting all day."

Logan used one of the Professor's cars to drive Marie to their destination instead of Scott's bike.  Another step in the image softening process.

The drive was about twenty minutes so Logan turned on the radio.  A fast paced Whitney Houston song pumped out.  The lyrics were so appropriate for their individual thoughts.

_Clock strikes upon the hour   
And the sun begins to fade   
Still enough time to figure out   
How to chase my blues away   
I've done alright up to now   
It's the light of day that shows me how   
And when the night falls, loneliness calls _

_Oh wanna dance with somebody   
I wanna feel the heat with somebody   
Yeah wanna dance with somebody   
With somebody who loves me   
Oh wanna dance with somebody   
I wanna feel the heat with somebody   
Yeah wanna dance with somebody   
With somebody who loves me_

"Do they have dancing where we're going Logan?" Marie asked as the car moved steadily along the road.

"I think they do," he replied.  "Why?"

"Cause," she shrugged and blushed a bit, "Cause I'm not really that much of a dancer."

"If you're not much of a dancer, than why does it matter if they have dancing?" Logan asked, a glint in his eye.

"Cause, the other night when we were dancing, I did enjoy it," she admitted, "and I wanted to maybe…if you wanted to…"

"Marie, it's me," Logan told her, "you can just ask me.  You don't have to dance around it, no pun intended."

Marie didn't say anything more, she just studied her hands.

_I've been in love and lost my senses   
Spinning through the town   
Sooner or later the fever ends   
And I wind up feeling down   
I need a man who'll take a chance   
On a love that burns hot enough to last   
So when the night falls   
My lonely heart calls _

_Oh wanna dance with somebody   
I wanna feel the heat with somebody   
Yeah wanna dance with somebody   
With somebody who loves me   
Oh wanna dance with somebody   
I wanna feel the heat with somebody   
Yeah wanna dance with somebody   
With somebody who loves me_

Logan studied Marie, disturbed by her shyness and her manner.  It was him, him.  He was the one who protected her, who sheltered her when she had no one else, now she was acting like she was afraid of him, like she was walking on eggshells.  He didn't like that at all; he didn't like the feeling that it gave him.

He listened to music in the car, he wanted to dance with Marie, but he didn't want to do a waltz or a Hustle, he wanted to do an ancient dance of love and companionship, but for now, he'd settle for doing it ballroom style.  Whatever Marie wanted he would give her.

"Marie, I'd love to dance with you.  Anytime, anywhere," Logan replied.  "We're going to have fun tonight.  Trust me."

"I do," she replied with a small smile.

Logan and Marie arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later and were seated quickly.  Logan noticed Marie was reading the menu from right to left, "Marie, don't worry about that.  The sky is the limit tonight," Logan told her.  "Nothing is too good for you."

"You make me feel so special, Logan," Marie smiled, "I missed  you when you were gone.  But I have to ask you something."

"Ask away," Logan told her.

"What's with the jacket and tie, the hair, the shaving…it's not you.  What's going on?"

"So much for shyness," Logan thought, but he said, "Nothing, Marie.  Felt it was time for a change that's all.  Plus, you don't want the Wolverine walking you down the aisle, do you?"

"I want you walking me down the aisle, Logan, I don't care what you look like or what you wear," she told him, "I like you are you are inside.  I don't care about the outside."

The rest of meal involved calm chitchat and mindless banter.  The band played brilliantly and proved the ambience they needed for their meal.  The evening was perfect. 

As Logan escorted Marie to the exit, she pulled lightly on his arm.  "There's something else I wanted to do that we didn't get to do yet," Marie said.  "Come on."

Marie led Logan out to the dance floor and he held her close to his body.  Slowly they moved in time to the music.

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one  
  
I see you through the smokey air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that_

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

Logan held Marie as if she would break. She was so small and precious in his arm.  He inhaled the scent of her hair, strawberry.  He liked strawberry it was feminine without being overwhelming. 

He watched the strangers on the floor.  They were holding each other trying to become one body instead of two.  He wanted that with Marie, he wanted this to be about love, not friendship or security.  He wanted to tell her, but he still had work to do.__

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all  
  
Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see  
  
   
  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
I'ts all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
You'll feel it in my kiss because  
I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
I'ts all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you  
Crazy for you, crazy for you  
  
It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you_

Marie's heart was pounding in her chest, being this close to Logan stirred all kinds of new feelings in her, feelings she never felt for Cliff, feelings she knew she'd never feel for anyone but Logan.  She also knew he'd never feel those feelings for her.

Marie pulled out of  Logan's arms as soon as the song ended, "That was nice.  I'm tired I want to go."

"Are you all right?" Logan asked, following quickly as she walked off.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired," Marie answered, "I want to go home."

Logan followed her and helped her into the car.  He didn't like the change it was too sudden.  He tried three more times to talk to her, but she didn't really respond.  She just lay her head against the window and let the tears fall.

"Marie?" he asked one last time, "What is it?  What did I do?"

"Everything is not about you, Logan!" she exploded, "You didn't do anything.  I didn't do anything.  Nothing is wrong.  Now stop asking me questions and leave me alone all ready!"

With that Marie ran down the lane to the mansion, sobbing.  Logan walked slowly behind, three metal claws emerging unconsciously from his hand.  This was not the way it was supposed to turn out.  Not at all.


	6. Chapter Six

Ororo and Jean saw Marie tear up the stairs after she and Logan returned for their dinner.  Quickly, fearing what Logan might have confessed, they followed her to her roo.

"Marie?" Jean called knocking.

"Marie, honey?" Ororo asked both women joining her on the bed, "What wrong?"

"Nothing," Marie shook her head, 'Nothing's wrong."

"You don't cry for nothing," Jean argued, "What happened? Did Logan…"

Marie wiped at a traitorous tear, "Logan was great.  This evening was great.  Perfect, it shouldn't have been so perfect."

Ororo shot Jean an "I told you so…" look, "Marie, you're confused right now," Ororo explained, "Logan was very important to you.  No wonder you'd be confused, especially with all the confusion from the wedding.

"Marie," Jean began, "you and Logan shared a very special bond.  You saved each other, you feel safe with him, secure, and I'm sure that crush you always had on him will surface.  You need someone to focus you now.  What did you two do tonight the brought this on?"

"We talked a lot about old times.  We ate, we even danced," Marie told her friends.

"Danced?" Logan danced again?" Ororo asked not really believing it.

"Yes, a Madonna song. _Crazy for You _and I just felt, I mean when he was holding me, I felt so…what if Cliff and I are a big mistake?" she finally sobbed.

Jean understood for she'd seen Rogue's thoughts.  She knew the girl's feelings for the bad Wolverine went beyond hero worship, but she also knew Marie believed Logan would never see her that way.  Ororo was shocked and angered.  She believed Cliff was a good guy for Rogue, decent, centered, with a future in front of him.

"Rogue," she said, "You can't let one night with Logan confused you.  You must realized Cliff will always be there for you.  He was there for you.  Logan's just…he's a friend, a big brother, he cannot give you the future Cliff can, the future you deserve."

"Rogue," said Jean, "This is your life, your future.  I know you're confused right now, and I know a bit about infatuations.  But only you truly know what's inside  you, what lies deep in your heart.  That's what really counts.  I hear Scott's name in the rhythm of my heartbeat.  Listen, see whose name you hear in yours," Jean advised, "If you don't you'll never be happy Darling, girl. And that's all we truly want for you."

"I know it's Logan in my heart, Jean," Rogue said, "But I know my heart can't take him.  Does that make sense?"

Both women nodded, "You have to live with your choice, Rogue," Ororo reminded her, "We'll support you and Logan will too.  Remember that."

With those words, they left Rogue to her own thoughts.

Logan went to the kitchen for a beer.  He needed the alcohol to drown the pain.  What had he done?  Why was she so upset?  He did exactly what Kurt said.  He was very polite, courteous, he danced with her, he held her coat, her chair, he served every need, or so he thought.

"So," Kurt appeared startling him, "It did not go well?"

"What clued you in genius…the early hour, the beer…"

"Nah, it was Rogue flying in here, in sobs, that tipped us off," Scott replied, "What did you do?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood, One eye," Logan snapped.  Then, "I'm sorry.  You guys really tried to help.  I just screwed it up."

"Tell us everything," Kurt instructed, "Did you hold her chair?  Her jacket?"

Logan nodded, "I even danced with her.  She wanted to dance and we danced.  Then she was crying for no real reason and…"

Scott nodded, "She's confused, Logan," he explained, "She always did have a bit of a crush on you, she's probably realizing that when she marries Cliff those school girls crushes are over."

"I thought…look, why do I listen to you, why do I listen to either of you Marie and I, we were fine before this girl marries the good guy bullshit.  She was…Look, I know when I lost and I lost."

"No," Kurt protested, "You did not lose.  Quitters lose.  You still have ten days."

"Ten days.  Ten days to break up a wedding by stealing the bride and she hates me, not a great time frame there, Boy Blue," Logan snapped. "It's hopeless and this is stupid!  This jacket and tie, this flat hair, the shave, it's stupid!  It's never going to get Marie's attention.  Nothing will. She's not interested anymore."

Logan left Scott and Kurt standing there, "Perhaps, he need another approach," Kurt suggested.

"Yeah, "Scott rolled his eyes, "He needs a personality make-over.  Only on thing worries me…"Scott trailed off.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked.

"I don't trust Cliff either," Scott told him, before going to his room to talk to Jean.

Normally Logan would go to Marie's room to say goodnight, but the way things ended between them, he chose to just go to bed.

Marie heard Logan's familiar footsteps and held her breath.  She knew he'd never stop by her room after the way she'd acted that night.  She also knew she had to apologize to Logan and set the record straight Marie waited for Logan's door to close before leaving her room.  Gently she knocked on his bedroom door, "Logan, it's me."

Logan heard Marie calling from the balcony of her room.  He went inside to let her in.

"Hey," he greeted before heading back to the balcony.

"Hi," she answered following him, "I just came to say I'm sorry for shouting at you.  You tried to make things nice for me, you only cared about me and I was I behaved dreadfully."

"It's all right, Marie," Logan said, "I was out of line anyway trying to do this.  You're taken…you're marrying Cliff.  I shouldn't even have…"

She cut him off, "What were you doing tonight, Logan.  What was with the tie, the hair, the dinner, what was that about?"

Logan shook his head, "You know what Marie.  It doesn't matter.  Scott had a stupid…look you had a great time right?  Until I made you cry at least."

"Yes, I had a wonderful time, and you didn't make me cry," Marie assured him, "Not really."

Logan looked at her confused Marie sensed he needed some clarification, "Logan, I've had a crush on you since the day I saw you in that bar in Laughlin City.  And when you turned out to be the hero I imagined you to be, that crush got even bigger and when you left after Liberty Island…"

"Marie," Logan tried to interrupt, but she wouldn't let him.

"No, Logan.  Hear me out," she told him.  "When you left after Liberty Island I thought that school girl crush would go away but it didn't I missed you so much, I didn't want to be a part of anything around here, until I made friend with Jubes and Kitty and some of the others.  Then I met Cliff and for the first time I realized there was life beyond you.  I could be happy here without you.  I could trust someone, rely on someone besides you," Marie paused for a breath and Logan took his opportunity to ask what he'd needed to know.

"The Professor and Scott talk about something that happened to you while I was away.  A way Cliff proved himself out to them," Logan told her, "What happened Marie?"

"My parents were killed in a…a tornado hit my home town, lightening struck our house burned it to the ground," Marie answered, "Jean and the Professor wanted to find you.  They thought with our connection you could help me through it. I didn't need them to do that though.  Cliff helped me through," Marie explained, "He really loves me Logan.  I truly believe that.  I need it, I need someone who truly loves me."

"And what about you, Marie?" Logan asked his voice husky with emotion, "Do you truly love Cliff?  Or does your heart…"

Marie's eyes shimmered with tears so she once again cut Logan off, "That's why I was so upset tonight.  I was confused; part of me never really got over you, and tonight was a night I'd been dreaming about for years.  It confused me, but I see now, I really see that while what you and I have is special, I can go on with my life.  I can be happy without you, Logan.  And while I'm glad we have a very special friendship, that's all I can let it ever be."

Marie fell silent.  It was done.  She'd made her choice and Logan didn't even put up a fight.  It was the right choice, they both knew that.

"I'll be here, Marie," Logan told her as she turned to go, "I'll always be here."

She nodded shakily, "I know.  Goodnight, Logan."

Logan sighed and let her leave the room before softly whispering to the night air, "Goodnight, Marie."


	7. Chapter Seven

Marie stood on the soap and let Storm sew the final hem.  It was Wednesday afternoon.  On Saturday, she was getting married.  That night was the rehearsal supper at the Princess Club and Marie was inexplicably nervous about how it would go, after all it was only the rehearsal.

"So, where do you want to go tomorrow night?" Storm asked as she sewed.

"Tomorrow?  What's tomorrow?" Marie asked.

Storm laughed, "Your bachelorette party, silly. We decided on tomorrow so we can have our fun and not be hung over on Saturday."

Marie let out a small laugh, "I see the wisdom in that."

"After Jean's we learned out lesson," Storm informed her biting off a thread and patty Marie's calf, "All done, Sweetie.  Take a look."

Marie carefully stepped off the step and surveyed herself in the mirror.  The gown was gorgeous; she looked beautiful and felt beautiful in it.  It was white silk that fell to the floor in delicate folds.  The bodice was tight and accentuated her curves and cleveage and the skirt puffed out from the waist and sloped to the floor in delicate folds of lace.

"You're beautiful, Rogue," Storm whispered.

"Do you really think so?" Marie asked, eyeing herself in the mirror.

"You're exquisite, you're going to be such a beautiful bride," Storm assured her, giving her a quick hug, "Now step out of this.  We have to get ready for the rehearsal."

"I hope Scott and Logan get back in time," Marie drawled, "It'll be hard to rehearse without Logan."

"No reason to worry about that kid," said Logan from the doorway, "We're back, mission accomplished  with plenty of time to spare.  You look…you are so gorgeous, Marie."

Marie smiled her special smile she saved only for Logan, "Thank you, it's the dress."

Logan shook his head, "Nah, I think it's the whole package," he said gently a blush in his cheeks, "What kind of attire is required for this shindig."

"Well, the rehearsal is pretty informal," Storm answered for her, "but the supper after is at the Princess Club, so you might want to borrow something."

Logan nodded, "Okay, so I'll see you later?"

Marie smiled again and nodded, "Rehearsal is at Our Lady of the Lake Church, it starts at six."

Again Logan nodded before departing for his room to get himself ready for the rehearsal.  Halfway there Scott and Kurt cut hi off in the hallway, "Logan," Scott said pulling him into the room he shared with Jean.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Logan asked the men.

"What do you think we're doing?  We're getting you ready for your last chance to win Marie," Scott replied, "Tomorrow night is Cliff's bachelor party and Marie's bachelorette.  You won't see her again until her wedding day."

"Guys, the whole image thing, it didn't work.  Marie saw the good guy Logan and was no more interested in him than in bad guy Logan."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Scott sighed, "Look, either way tonight is the last chance you will have to win Marie," Scott said, "Make the most of it."

Logan contemplated his options for a moment.  He could hold his piece and let Marie marry Cliff or he could tell Marie how he felt and break her heart and his.  But, it would break his heart if he didn't tell her he had to tell her, "Okay, Scott, where's the gel?"

At five minutes after six, the bridal party was assembled in the rear of Our Lady of the Lake Church, listening to the priest and wedding coordinator instruct them on how to walk down the aisle.

"All right, Jubilee you lead off the ladies and you begin walking down on the one of the third eight, Kitty you begin on the one of the fourth eight, Jean, you follow Kitty going on the one of the fifth eight, and finally Ororo, you bring up the rear on the one of the sixth eight.  Any questions?" the director asked.

"Yeah," said Jubilee, "How do I know what the one of the third eight is?"

"After the music starts, count to sixteen in your head," the director advised, "Now after Ororo get about half way down the aisle, these doors will close and the music will change fro Canon to the traditional wedding march. That's when you, Marie and your dad…"

"Oh, my Dad's not giving me away, he's passed.  This is my friend Logan," Marie explained to the woman.

"All right then.  Logan  you will stand here on the right side of the church and Marie you're on the left side of the church.  Your walk pattern is the same as your bridesmaids, Marie, right together, left together.  Count it off in your head, one and two and one…" she instructed, "Ready to try it?  Good."

The women lined up in the order they were given and waited for thewedding director to start the CD.  Once she did, Jubilee counted to sixteen and started off the procession which went off perfectly on the first shot.

Once Marie and Logan reached the alter, Ava instructed, "Now, Logan you stand with Marie until the Priest asks, 'Who presents this woman to this man?' Your obvious response is of course, 'I do.'  Then you lift the veil off Marie's face, kiss her cheek, and sit on the first pew to your left.  Got it?  Try it."

The rehearsal moved on uneventfully and was followed by the rehearsal supper at the Princess Club, where a fine meal was served.  Cliff and Marie smiled at each other and kissed occasionally through her scarf while the party swirled around them.

Logan sat in his assigned seat next to Jean and silently studied Rogue.  She looked happy.  She was smiling, she even laughed a few times, but the warmth of the smile never reached her eyes.  Those beautiful eyes would glow and light up when they shared a moment, so why not now hen Marie was sharing time with her fiancé.

"Make your move after the toast," Kurt whispered as he passed Logan's chair.

Just then Cliff tapped his wine glass with his shrimp fork, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

All heads turned to Cliff and the table grew silent, "On behalf of my beautiful bride to be and myself, I'd like to thank you all for being here tonight to share this might with us.  Each one of you has been a special part of our individual pasts and we hope you'll all be special parts of our collective futures.  Here's to all of you!  Cheers!" Cliff proclaimed and took a sip of his wine.

The guest started to chatter again, "Hey, hold on, we're not done yet," Marie answered as Cliff was about to tap his glass again.

"Thank you, Darling," Cliff acknowledged, "Next, I'd like for every one to raise your glasses to my lovely bride.  Marie, you've made my world brighter, my heart lighter, and every day a glorious adventure.  I love you with all my heart and soul, and I can't wait until I make you my bride.  Here's to you, Marie."

Echoes of "Cheers" and "Here, here," were heard before Marie rose up her eyes dull instead of shining, but her cheeks were red with embarrassment, "Um, well, again, I'd like to thank everyone for everything they've done.  Ororo for the gorgeous wedding gown and for being the best maid of honor in the entire world, Jean, Kitty, and Jubilee for being such terrific bridesmaids and friends.  Scott, Kurt, and Professor for beoming like uncles and fathers to me, Bobby and John for becoming like brothers, and finally Logan, for being the best friend I've ever had, for being everything I needed and ever wanted in a friend, I love you guys. Here's to you all.  Cheers!"

Once again the group sipped their drinks and waited for Marie's toast to Cliff, "Cliff," she began, "You are my life's partner, my greatest confidant, and my dear friend.  Thank you for being everything you are.  Here's to you."

The toasts were completed and the dinner chatter resumed about the table until bobby began his DJing task. 

"Ladies and gentleman, a party ain't a party without music, so let's get this party started," Bobby announced.

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
  
Get this party started on a Saturday night   
Everybody's waitin for me to arrive   
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends   
We'll be lookin flashy in my Mercedes Benz   
I got lotsa style, check my gold diamond rings   
I can go for miles if you know what I mean   
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
  
Pumpin up the volume, breakin down to the beat   
Cruisin' through the west side   
We'll be checkin' the scene   
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast   
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass   
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car   
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar   
  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
Get this party started   
  
Makin my connection as I enter the room   
Everybody's chillin as I set up the groove   
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat   
Everybody's dancin and their dancin for me   
I'm your operator, you can call anytime   
I'll be your connection to the party line   
  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started   
Get this party started   
Get this party started right now   
Get this party started   
Get this party started   
Get this party started right now

Marie and her bridesmaids got up from the table to start dancing.  Cliff studied her as she did that, his eyes holding a hint of anger in them.  Logan didn't know what caused it, but he knew who it was directed at, Marie.  Cautiously, Logan took a seat besides Cliff.

"There's a toast I'd like to make," Logan sighed sitting next to Cliff, "To the luckiest man in the world. To you, Clifford," Logan acknowledged with his beer.

"Yeah," Cliff grumbled, "I'm lucky."

"You are," Logan affirmed, "In two days you are going to become responsible for the only thing I've cared about in a very long time. Take care of her, make sure she's happy and safe, because if you ever hurt her and I hear about it, I'll kill you.  Okay, buddy?" Logan smiled an almost evil smile at Cliff before leaving the groom to admire the bride.

Logan watched Marie as she danced, her beautiful body swaying to the music, her gorgeous smile lighting up the room, if only her eyes would shine like they should on a bride-to-be.

Once Bobby slowed the music down, Logan knew that this time, this song, was the way to approach Marie.

As the strains of the Pretenders, "I'll Stand By You" began to play, Logan took Marie in his arms and once again began to turn her around the dance floor.

Oh, why you look so sad?   
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
'cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
  
So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?   
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
  
And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own  
  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you

They danced in silence.  Logan let the lyrics and his arms speak for him as he held her tightly.  Marie listened to the words and the beating of Logan's heart, "I'll stand by you" she knew he would, she knew she would stand by him, even if…

Marie pressed her cheek against the lapel of Logan's jacket, and he felt how tightly she was holding on to him and the heat of her tears through his clothes.  "What's wrong, Baby?" he asked near her ear.

"Not here," she managed, hiding her face again.

Logan skillfully danced Marie to the open balcony doorway and led her outside where it was private and she could talk to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I didn't think I'd get so emotional."

Logan pressed her head to his shoulder, "its okay, Kid.  It's perfectly understandable, a wedding is stressful and so much is changing for you.  It's okay."

Marie nodded a bit and sniffled, "I'm scared, Logan," she confided after a few minutes.

"Nervous you mean?" he asked for clarification.

"No, scared," Marie affirmed, "of so many things."

"What kinds of things?" he asked gently.

"Of not being everything Cliff expects me to be as his wife, of being out in the real workd again, of being exposed, and mostly, I don't know, I'm afraid of losing my identity with him of being Cliff's wife Marie, instead of Marie, Cliff's wife, you know?"

Logan nodded, "You don't have to go through with it you know?"

"Logan how could you even suggest that I…"

"You know how, Marie," Logan interjected, "you know me," he said turning to her so their eyes met.  "No one before you ever really knew one, Marie,and no one ever will, not on such…not at such an intimate level.  And I know you, I know you better than anyone else ever did, better than that David person, better tan all the X-geeks, better than Cliff will ever hope to know you."

"No," Marie protested loudly, "you don't know me."

"Yes, I do.  Yes, I do.  You don't want to think I do because of how much it scares you, but I do know you Marie," Logan protested, "and I know…" he paused.  This was his last  chanced and he was blowing it, "Come with me," he finally said.

"Where? Logan, I'm…" Marie began running a hand across her forehead.

"I don't know where.  No where.  Anywhere, just come with me," he said reaching for her gloved hand, "You know we're meant to be together, you knew it back in Laughlin City, two years ago, and now I know it too.  I knew it, then I just couldn't realize it then and I left but I'm here now, and…" he took a deep breath, "I love you Marie."

"Logan, no, pleases," Marie protested trying to pull her hand form his grasp, "I can't here this now.  I'm getting married in three days.  I loved you for two years every day, never hearing from you.  I loved you never even knowing if you were dead or alive, getting nothing in return, never asking for anything in return," Marie took a deep breath, tears were streaming down her cheeks, "Until you showed up here, ten days before my wedding, then I asked you to give me away at  my wedding, my wedding to a man who loves me, who cherishes me, and you can't even do that for me without tearing my hear tout in the process."

 Marie was sobbing now, nearly collapsing in hysterics.  If Logan had not been holding her arm, she would have, "I'm sorry, Marie.  I'm so sorry for all of those things, but I'm here now, you can count on me now.  I promise you."

Marie shook her head, "No!  Logan I'm marrying Cliff on Saturday.  He's the man inmy life now.  He loves me, he _really_ loves me."

"I really love you," Logan protested, "I do."

"You thin you do," Marie countered, "but you can't love until you find yourself and you still haven't done that.  I still want you to be my friend, and give me away, but I don't want you in my life in any other way," Marie explained evenly finally composing herself again, "I'm marrying Cliff on Saturday, and I'll accept whatever that entails and I'll be happy."

Marie pulled out of Logan's grasp and turned to walk back into the party.

"You can't marry him, Marie," Logan called after her, "You don't love him."

Marie paused and turned around to face Logan as she answered, "No," she said evenly, "but I chose him."


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Logan avoided Kurt and Scott the remainder of the night and most of the next day.  Marie avoided Jean and Ororo as well, neither one wishing to discuss the events of the previous night.  Both hoped their silence would help to avoid any question about their prolonged absence during the rehearsal dinner and Logan's subsequent disappearance.  Each prayed by the time the bachelor and bachelorette parties were in full swing no one would remember. No such luck.

The Cat Club

Cliff's bachelor party was in full swing behind him, but Logan chose to entertain himself at the bar.  He had no desire to involve himself with Cliff's stuffy friends or to answer Scott's and Kurt's question, but he had an obligation to be here all the same.

Logan laughed at the word, obligation.  The Wolverine never did anything out of "obligation", at least not until Marie.  There were a lot of things the "Wolverine" never did before Marie.  The Wolverine never did anything because he should do only because he wanted to do it.  The Wolverine never changed for a woman, she could take him as he was or not at all.  The Wolverine never chased a woman; she could take him or leave him.  The Wolverine never loved a woman; he only loved the idea of one.

Logan sighed as he realized the problem.  That was all before Marie when the hard and stern "Wolverine" existed.  His life now was, after Marie, the hard and stern Wolverine lost the battle he waged with the tough loving Logan.

A firm hand on his shoulder called Logan's attention.  He looked up to see Scott beside him.

"Hey, Logan," he greeted, "I thought you'd be out enjoying the show."

Logan shrugged, "I can see the show any time without getting sick because of the company."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, I get it. You want to talk about it?"

Logan tried to stifle a growl, "Not really, Dr. One eye. I just want to get this over with and Saturday over with so I can go."

Scott nodded, "You're going to run again," he said knowingly, "and give Marie up.  You're just going to let her go off with Cliff?"

"I'm not letting her do anything," Logan replied curtly, "It's what Marie wants to do."

"She say that?" Scott asked, "or are you just believing it because she hasn't called off the wedding yet?"

"She said it all right," Logan snapped, "We talked last night after we danced."

"You did talk to her," Scott said, "but did you tell her?"

"I felt so stupid, I started out all wrong, but I told her I loved her.  I asked her to come with me," Logan blurted, "and she said no."

Scott took that in then asked, "Logan, did Marie ever say that she loved Cliff or that she was in love with Cliff?"

Logan shook his head, "All she said was that he really loves her.  And she said really like what I'm saying I feel isn't love," Logan shrugged, "maybe it's not.  I don't know." He sipped his beer.  "Hell, I probably wouldn't know real love if it bit me on the ass."

"I can help you there," Scott supplied, "Who's the first person on your mind when you wake up in the morning?"

"Ah, Hell," Logan groaned, "What is this, Dr. Phil?"

"Just answer the question, who's the first person on your mind when you wake up in the morning?"

Logan sighed, "Marie."

"Who's the last person you think about before you go to bed at night?" Scott asked.

"It varies, usually, though, it's Marie," Logan replied.

"Who makes you laugh?" Logan grumbled.

"Okay, who makes you smile then?" Scott rephrased watching Logan's face.

"Marie," Logan sighed, "but not only Marie."

"Who do you count on to be there for you, no matter what?  Who's your best friend?  Who do you tell your deepest thoughts to?" Scott asked.

"Right now, you, One eye," Logan grumbled.

"While that is teaching I meant a woman dumbass," Scott clarified.

Another sigh, "Marie, okay!  Are we done with this pointless crap yet?"

Scott nodded, "This is not pointless, Logan.  Those things, the answers to those question, it should be Marie if you truly love her," Scott explained.  "When I ask myself those question, the answer is Jean and I know the feeling like I can't breathe when she touches my hand, or when I see her my eyes light up and I feel ten feet tall.  Logan, if that's what you feel with Marie, then that's love man."

Logan took a long sip of his beer and looked at the man he had long thought of as his enemy in a way.  He was trying so hard to help Logan make it work with Marie.  Logan realized that Scott really cared about him and what happened between him and Marie. 

Logan slid off the bar stool, leaving some cash on the bar, "Thanks for helping me, Scott.  I really do appreciate it, but there really is not point.  Marie is getting married to that…that…Cliff on Saturday and there's nothing I can do about it anymore."

Logan turned then and headed for the exit to the Cat Club, but before he could reach the door, his path was intercepted.  By Cliff.

Johnny's Bar and Grill

Marie watched as her friends drank and ate and spent time joking with each other and teasing each other.  She smiled as Ororo and Jubilee shared their reasons for not wanting to ever get married.  She blushed as Jean and Kitty described their solid committed relationships, but while she was participating in her party in body, her mind and her heart were in another place.

Marie excused herself for the second time that evening, and headed for the bar.  She kept thinking about Logan, about the things that he had said to her the night before.  He'd told her he loved her, he'd told her the words that she'd dreamt of him saying for two years.  Only he'd told her too late.  She was marrying Cliff, and in spite of what she'd said to Logan, she did love him.  Didn't she?

Ororo nudged Jean and nodded in Marie's direction, "I don't think she's having a very good time," Ororo commented.

"I don't think she's capable of that right now, Ro," Jean replied, "She's broadcasting so much doubt and confusion about Cliff…and," she sighed, "Logan."

"We have to talk to her," Ororo said, "We have to make her see that she has…" Ro rose from her seat, but Jean put a restraining hand on her arm.

"Let me go," Jean told her, rising from her chair and heading towards to bar.

Jean sat down on a bar stool next to Marie, "Hey, you bored?" she asked.

Marie shook her head, "No, I just have things on my mind."

"Well," Jean smiled, "Penny for them."

"I don't know," Marie sighed, "I guess I'm just nervous.  Were you nervous before you married Scott?"

"That depends," Jean replied, "I was nervous about how the wedding would go, if everything would go well and so on, but I was never nervous about the choice I made.  Are you?  Nervous about the choice you made?"

Marie nodded, "I was fine, fine, until last night, when Logan…he told me so many things that I dreamed of him telling me.  He told me he loved me, he wanted me to run away with him," Marie blurted out.

"Ah, so that's why he left last night," Jean nodded, "Rogue…Marie, do you love Cliff, because if you do…"

"I don't know anymore, Jean.  I mean…I thought I loved Cliff, I thought I loved Logan. I don't know, maybe I don't even really know what love is."

Jean leaned in and embraced the younger woman, "Sweetie, can I ask you a question or two?"

Marie shrugged, "Couldn't hurt?"

"Okay, who's the first person on your mind when you wake up in the morning?"

"Cliff," Marie replied.

"Who's the last person you think about before you go to bed at night?" Jean asked.

"Logan, or sometimes one of the children," Marie answered.

"Who makes you laugh?" Jean asked with a slight smile.

"They both do, a lot of people do," Marie supplied.

"Who's your hero, who do you count on to come through in a pinch?" Jean asked.

"Cliff, he was there for me when Mama and Daddy, I know he'll never leave me alone like Logan did.  But Logan did save my life," she sighed, "twice."

"Who's you best friend? Who do you tell your deepest thoughts to?" Jean continued.

"You and Ro," Marie answered, "and I suppose Cliff."

"Who makes your blood boil, they make you so mad?" Jean asked with a slight giggle.

"Logan!" Marie blurted out, "He can be so arrogant!"

Jean shook her head, "Marie, you know what love is, Honey.  You know that feeling that when you're in the room with someone you love you can't breathe.  You know when you feel like a light has been turned on inside your heart.  Cliff makes you happy, I've seen it, but Logan…there's something special there too.  He was your first real crush I think.  You have to do what's right for you" Jean advised, "And right now I think that would be going back to the party."

Marie smiled and slid off the barstool, leaning over to hug Jean, "Thanks Jean, I think I know what to do now."

"Good, just if you choose Logan, let Ro down easily," Jean laughed and arm in arm, they walked back to their table.

The Cat Club__

__

"Well, Logan," Cliff smiled, "leaving so soon."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really a friend of yours," Logan sighed, "I mean I hardly know you."

"Scott, could you excuse us please?" Cliff asked.

Scott hesitated but Logan waved him on.  He left to rejoin the bachelor party.

"Did you need something?" Logan asked, his guard instantly up.  He really didn't trust this man.

"Yes, I need you to stay away from Marie," Cliff said simply, "She's going to be my wife on Saturday and I won't be able to be all the things a husband should be to his wife if you are interfering."

"Don't be anything stupid and I won't interfere," Logan replied.

"You're in love with my bride," Cliff pointed out, "and she's confused about you.  Stay away from her, you have no place in her life anymore.  I'm the man she's marrying, the man she loves…"

Logan chuckled a bit at that but Cliff continued, "and I won't have you interfering in our lives.  Stay out of our lives, Logan."

"Listen, I don't serve you," Logan countered, "I only care about what Marie wants."

"So do I," Cliff replied, "I would tell you not to even bother coming to the wedding on Saturday, but Marie would be crushed, so for her sake, please, do come, but stay out of her life beyond that point," Cliff reiterated, his voice very low and quiet.

"Listen, Bub," Logan countered, "Marie means the world to me and I'm not going to cut myself out of her life…"

Cliff cut him off yet again, "I know she means the world to you, but I'll say this one more time.  Stay away from Marie, or I will make your life a living hell.  And one way to do that…well, you know," Cliff said dangerously low, "you can get to a man through the ones he loves the most.  You got that?"

"Listen, Cliff, one last time, and watch closely," Logan said with a long sigh, as he unsheathed his middle claw on his right hand, "got that?"

With that, Logan continued his way out of the bar, "Oh," he said over his shoulder, "See you Saturday."

Logan left then and climbed on his bike, heading for another bar.  He didn't know if he really wanted to fight for Marie anymore, it was a losing battle, but he did know one thing, tonight he wanted to be alone.

Johnny's Bar and Grill

Marie and Jean sat down at the table with the rest of the girls.  Jubilee nudged Kitty and nodded her head towards the door.  A tall man in a UPS uniform walked in then, spoke to the manager, a personal friend of Ororo's and headed for their table.

"I have a delivery for a young lady named Marie," he said, "the manager said she was at this table."

"I'm Marie," she replied, innocently, wondering why the others were laughing.

"Then this is for you," the handsome man replied, placing a box on her lap, "do you except delivery?"

"Yeah," Marie shrugged, "I guess."

As she said that, the man opened the box and pulled out a radio.  He turned on "It's Raining Men," and began to dance, shaking his well formed behind and removing his shirt.

Marie laughed and blushed, but sat back and enjoyed the show.  This was her last night of freedom, her next to last night as a single girl, and while she still didn't know if she really wanted Cliff, she knew one thing she didn't want, she didn't want to be alone.


	9. Chapter Nine

Saturday morning dawned to find Marie alone in the mansion's kitchen enjoying a cup of coffee.  She'd barely gotten any sleep the night before; her thoughts were in such turmoil.  In fact, Marie was so deep in thought; she didn't notice Scott come into the kitchen.

"Ah, the beautiful bride," he greeted clearing his throat, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Marie replied, "Want some coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks," Scott said, sitting down, "I know professor Xavier is going to want to talk it you in a minute, but I'm glad I have a chance before it gets too crazy here."

"I'm glad too, Scott.  Everyone here's become like family to me," Marie replied.

"I know and you're like family to us, Marie and it's because of that I'm saying this," Scott began, "Don't do anything today because you feel like we expect it of you.  Don't make a decision based on what Ororo wants, on what Cliff wants, on what Logan wants. You do whatever it is in you to do.  You decide what you really want in your heart, and I'll support you."

Marie knew where Scott was coming from, she knew that he never fully trusted Logan or Cliff and he wanted her to know he would back he decision to call the wedding off, "Thank you, Scott.  I appreciate that, really.  But its my wedding day, I should be a little nervous."

"Nervous, yes, but petrified, no," Scott replied.  "Listen, go see Professor, take a shower, none of us will think any less of you if you decide not to walk down that aisle."

With that final comment, Scott took his coffee and headed for his room again.  Marie stepped in the direction of Professor Xavier's office.

"Come in, Marie," the Professor called before she knocked.

"Scott said you wanted to see me?" Marie greeted.

"Yes, Rogue, have a seat," the Professor invited, "I won't keep you long, I just want to give you an early wedding gift."

"Ah, Professor," Marie blushed, "You didn't have to get me anything.  You've done more than enough."

"Well, this is not a material gift, Rogue.  Jean and I have been working on discovering a way for you to control your power yourself.  We're still going to need to test that with you, but for now, I believe I've discovered a way for me to psychically disconnect your power," the Professor explained.

Marie smiled broadly, "You mean you can make it so I can touch?"

The Professor nodded, "Yes, I believe I can.  Would you allow me to try?"

Marie nodded vigorously, so the Professor closed his eyes and concentrated on flopping the mental switch in Marie's mind that controlled her power, "Go ahead," he held out his hand, "try it."

With trepidation, Marie reached out and touched the Professor, skin to skin.  There was no chill, no pull…It had worked.

Marie squealed with delight and threw her arms around the Professor's neck, "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed gleefully, "I can't wait to tell everyone."

Professor Xavier chuckled, "Then don't wait.  Go on, tell your friends."

Marie bounded for the door at a run, but paused once before leaving, "Thank you so, so much, Professor.  You have no idea what this means to me.

She was turned around again and left the room before the Professor could say quietly, "Yes, I do."

For the remainder of the morning, Marie rejoiced in her new ability to touch her friends free from fear of harming them.  It was a dream of hers that the Professor made a reality.

Before anyone realized it, it was just after noon and time for Marie to begin getting ready for the big event.

Ororo laid out her handmade gown, Kitty and Jubilee fussed with Marie's make-up, while Jean fussed with Marie's hair.  By 2:30, Marie was ready to leave for the church.  Her gown was on and its white lace folds accentuated Marie's figure perfectly.  Her hair, still sporting a white streak was piled on top of her head, and adorned with a lace line veil and floral piece.

Ororo gave her a hug, "I'm never seen a more beautiful bride," she said "You still nervous?"

Marie nodded, "A little, but I can't back out now, can I?"

"It's just your jitters, honey," said Kitty, "You don't want to back out for real."

Marie sighed and Scott knocked on the door, "Ladies, the care have arrived," he announced, "Wow!  You all look…"

Jean smiled and crossed the room to kiss her husband, "I thought you weren't supposed to outshine the bride?"

"Oh, stop," Jean laughed, "Where's Logan?"

"Here," Logan answered appearing behind Scott, dressed in a full tuxedo complete with cummerbund and bow tie.

"Good" Ororo answered, "The bridal party will go ahead in the first car, Logan, you and Marie follow."

Logan didn't even hear Ororo. All he saw was Marie in a bridal gown ready to marry another man. She was a vision in her white lace gown with flowers in her hair.

"Logan," Marie smiled, "Are you all right?"

"Mmhmm," he replied, "Just looking at how beautiful you look."

"Thank you, Logan," she blushed as she moved toward him, "Let's get this show on the road."

Both Logan and Marie were quiet on the drive to the church.  Neither had spoken to the other since the ill fated conversation at the rehearsal supper on Wednesday.  Finally as they approached Our Lady of the Lake church Logan broke the tense silence, "Listen, Marie, before we go in, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other night.  I was out of line.  All I wanted…no, all I thought about was my own happiness, when I should have considered yours."  He studied his hands in his lap.

"Logan, the things you said the other night were very sweet.  I've dreamed of hearing words so sweet from you for two years and I'm sorry I reacted like I did I know I hurt you and I didn't want to hurt you.  Please say we can still be friends."

Logan held her hand up to his lips and kissed the bare skin, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that Marie would be able to freely touch, without fear, another man, "Of course, we're okay, Darlin'.  I love you, in so many ways, that won't go away because we don't share the same feelings."

Marie smiled and briefly leaned her head against Logan's shoulder, "I'm sorry, Logan."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" he asked.

"I don't know," Marie sighed, "I guess I'm sorry about never getting to know what might have been."

Logan dropped a kiss on her forehead and gave a small laugh, "Well, just think, I age very, very slowly, so you probably will too with the part of my power, you "borrowed" so I figure I'll get another chance in 20 or 30 years."

Marie giggled and kissed Logan's cheek, "It's a date."

The other bridal party members were all ready at the church when Logan and Marie arrived. 

Ava, the forever hyper wedding coordinator heaved a visible sigh of relief, "Excellent, the beautiful bride, now we can begin.  Paris, let the quartet know we're starting," she said into a wrist radio, "All right, ladies.  Line up, just like we practiced it.  It's show time, let's go."

One by one the girls fell into him and counted in their heads as the first strains of canon in D began to play.  Logan couldn't help but feel a state of pain in his heart as he watched Marie's bridesmaids disappear towards a beautifully decorated alter where Cliff waited.  Finally the doors closed, the music changed and it was time to give Marie away.

Marie delicately placed her hand through Logan's arm and walked at his side slowly down the aisle.  Everyone rose for her as she seemed to float down the long hallway to the alter where Cliff waited.  When they reached the alter, Logan remained at Marie's side, waiting to speak his only line of the day.  If only he could remember what it was?

"Dearly beloved," the preached began, "we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is an honorable estate and sacred union, and should not be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but thoughtfully, reverently, deliberately, and in fear of God.  It is into this holy estate that thee two people, Clifford Henry Welmont and Marie Catherine Roubillard come to be joined.  Who among you presents this woman in marriage?"

Now it was upon him.  He could feel every eye looking at him.  Logan cleared his throat and spoke, "I do."  He then quickly lifted Marie's veil, kissed her cheek, a light brush of his lips across soft skin, and took his seat.

The preached continued, "If any man present can show just cause why these two people may not lawfully be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold your peace."

Again, Logan felt all eyes upon him warning stares from Ororo, an encouraging stare from Scott…he held his tongue and kept silence.

"Come together, please and join right hands," the preached instructed.  When Marie presented Cliff her bare hand he hesitated slightly, "It's okay," she whispered winking at the Professor.  Cliff gingerly took her hand.

"Clifford Henry Welmont, do you take Marie Catherine Roubillard to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together in the holy bonds of marriage.  Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other remain faithful only to her for so long as you both shall live?"

Cliff ran his hand over Marie's hand, "I do."

"Marie Catherine Roubillard, do you take Clifford Henry Welmont to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the holy bonds of marriage.  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other remain faithful only to him for so long as you both shall live?"

Marie paused, she had to catch her breath a little, before saying, "I do."

"The rings, please," the preached asked.  Ororo and Cliff's brother, George handed him the rings, which he held in the palm of his hand, "These rings are an outward symbol of the unending circle or love and the vow you've made to each other.  May these rings remind you each day that true love has no beginning, no end, no giver and no receiver, for true love, as we read in 1 Corinthians, is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. And it my prayer for you, Clifford and Marie, that these rings which you where, remind you of the gift of true, everlasting love, which is yours from the other."

The preached handed Cliff Marie's ring, "Clifford, place this ring on the fourth finger of Marie's left hand and repeat after me, Marie, with this ring, I thee wed."

"Marie," Cliff repeated, holding Marie's hand, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow," the preached spoke.

"And with all my worldly goods, I thee endow," repeated Cliff.

"And thereto art I thee my troth," the preached concluded.

"And thereto art I thee my troth," Cliff finished squeezing Marie's hand gently.

"Now, Marie, please place your ring on the fourth finger of Cliffords left hand and repeat, Clifford, with this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Marie said softly, a gentle hitch in her voice, "and with all my worldly good, I thee endow, and thereto art I thee my troth," she finished without the preachers guidance.  She'd been dreaming of this day since she was a little girl.

Logan watched this exchange with pain in his heart and a solitary tear in his eyes.  Marie seemed so eager, so happy as she repeated the words that would forever join her to another man.  The preacher spoke again calling Logan's attention.

"Now that Clifford and Marie have expressed their love before God and this company by the giving and receiving of rings and by joining hands, I pronounce, by the power invested in me by God, and the law of the state of New York, that they are husband and wife.  Those whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder.  You may kiss your bride."

Cliff hesitated again fro a moment, the gladly took Marie's lips in their first real, unobstructed kiss.  Marie got a jolt from the feel of lips on lips, a feeling she missed.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Clifford Welmont."

The church broke into applause and the recessional music began to play.  Logan watched as the bridal party followed Cliff and Marie to the back of the church.  As he uttered half hearted congratulations to the happy couple, Logan had only one though in his head, not of regret, but of relief.

Scott who saw the look on his face, clapped  him on the back, "What are you thinking, Wolverine?"

Logan sighed, "I'm thinking, praise the powers this day is half over."

Scott laughed, and walked out of the church with Logan, "Come on, there's beer at the hall."

End Wedding Day Part 1


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N:  I do not own any of the lyrics used in this piece.  Also, I have borrowed other characters from the Lois and Clark Tv series, but they are only mentioned once, and the movie versions of Peter Parker and Mary Jane, only for plot purposes those characters are now married.  Enjoy the story.

The bridal party arrived at the hall, a banquet room, in a local hotel, after a round of pictured in the church and another in a Westchester park.  After a few church shots with Marie, Cliff, and Cliff's parents Logan's role was over.  Until of course, the obligatory dance with the bride.  It was tradition after all that the bride's father to dance with her at the reception and Logan assumed he would fill that role in her father's stead.  After all, he had given her away.

While Marie, Cliff, and their attendants were off in the bridal room awaiting their introductions, Logan gave the bartender reason to earn his hourly pay.  The hotel bar offered a wonderful twelve year old Scotch which he planned on consuming in amazing quantity. If only he could be a fly on the wall when Cliff got the bar bill.

Logan was so deep in thought and whiskey he didn't notice Kurt until he tapped his shoulder, "I am proud of you," the German said.

"Huh?" Logan had no idea what the man was talking about.

"You handled this very well, Logan.  Better than I could have," Kurt clarified his meaning.

"What would you know about it?" Logan asked his sorrow in his stance and tone.

"More than you would think," Kurt replied.

Before Kurt could explain, the band's vocalist, who would also serve and the evening's emcee, began announcing Marie and Cliff's bridal attendants.  They entered the room in pairs and lined up men across from women in the middle of the dance floor. Finally, in a clear radio announcer type voice, he boldly announced, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Clifford Welmont."

A big band type of wedding march played against the applause of the onlookers in the room as a smiling Cliff and Marie appeared in the hall and walked through an archway made of clasped hands and flowers.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the emcee announced, "at this time we ask you gather round for the first dance Cliff and Marie will share as a married could, to a little tune by one of my favorite duos, the great Barbara Streisand and Bryan Adams, _I Finally Found Someone_.

_I finally found someone, who knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one who makes me feel complete  
It started over coffee, we started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin  
  
This time is different (la, la, la, la)  
It's all because of you (la, la, la, la)  
It's better than it's ever been  
Cuz we can talk it through  
My favorite line was can I call you sometime?   
It's all you had to say  
To take my breath away  
  
This is it  
Oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one to be with every night  
Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun, I finally found someone  
  
Ooh, someone  
I finally found someone  
Ooh…  
  
Did I keep you waiting (I didn't mind)  
I apologize (baby, that's fine)  
I would wait forever  
Just to know you were mine  
Ya know, I love your hair  
(are you sure it looks right? )  
I love what you wear  
(isn't it too tight)  
You're exceptional  
I can't wait for the rest of my life  
  
Oh, this is it  
Oh, I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one to be with every night  
Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
(oh, yeah)  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone  
And whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
Ooh, my life has just begun…  
I finally found someone_

Logan watched as Cliff held Marie in his arms and swirled her around the dance floor.  Logan couldn't help but think he and Marie danced better than that.  It looked like Cliff was manipulating Marie's movements like one would a marionette, their movement wasn't fluid, wasn't drive by their souls, by the one's intimate knowledge of the other.  It looked like what Logan feared, the commander and the commanded and Marie was the latter of the two and that upset him.  No, it did more than that, it scared him.

The dance was done and as Logan expected Marie was asked to remain on the dance floor, "Now," the emcee was saying "we'd like to invite Marie's dear friend Logan onto the dance floor to share this special dance with her."

Logan stepped onto the dance floor and took Marie's hand.  He didn't like the spotlight, he didn't like being dressed up or dancing, but with Marie, for Marie, he'd do anything. 

Logan held Marie close to him as the strains of Celine Dion's _Because You Loved Me_ began to play.  This song was so perfect for them he though, so very perfect.  The words seemed to define what Marie was to him, and he hoped what he was to her.

Logan leaned close to Marie's ear and whispered, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Marie replied, "for doing this, for filling in for my Dad.  It wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

"I'll always be here," Logan told her, "I'm done running, Kid.  I ran too long, and now it's too late.  Too late."

"It's never too later to tell someone you love them," Marie replied.  Logan barely realized he'd spoken that last phrase out loud.

"Sometimes it is, Marie," he replied, and traced her cheek with his thumb as he listened again to the words that described them both.

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through, through it all  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me   
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you   
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me   
  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you   
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me   
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me   
  
_It was true, Marie had stood by him, she had led him to the truth, that there were people who cared, places to be safe.  She had brought him joy and had given him love, only he'd been too stupid to realize it.  It was obvious now, too late, that they were each other's strength, each other's voice, and he wished for Marie to have that with Cliff if not with him.

He looked into Marie's eyes, those beautiful eyes that said so much.  She was his eyes, when he was too blind to see what he should be doing she saw it, only he through it back in her face.  He deserved the pain he was in now for the pain he caused her.

"Why did you pick this song, Marie?" Logan asked as the dance drew to a close.

"Because it's nice," she replied, refusing to give in to his query.

"Not because it's true?" he pressed before sending her into a spin at the last strains of the tune.

"It can't be true anymore," was her reply before she quickly kissed his cheek and vacated the dance floor so Cliff could dance with his mom.

Logan sat at the table with Scott, Jean, Kurt, the Professor and some of the other older X-men and endured Cliff's dance with his mom, the toast by the Best Man, the toast by Ororo and the endless string of romantic and party dances.  He ate his steak in silence, endured endless amounts of glass tapping and kissing, all the while drowning his sorrows in Scotch.

"Your silence is deafening, Logan," Xavier said, as he quietly watched him.  He knew the pain Logan was feeling and he didn't need his telepathy to notice it.__

"Well, don't listen," Logan replied, knocking back his twelfth glass of Scotch that night.  Even with his healing factor he was beginning to feel buzzed.

"Cliff won't hurt her," the Professor tried to assure him.

"I'm not so sure about that," Logan replied with a sigh.

"Logan," the Professor began, but Logan cut him off, "With all due respect, Chuck, my Marie instinct is a little better than yours."  With that, he left the table to head for another Scotch.

"And now, we'd like to ask our lovely bride to take center stage again and all you gentlemen out there who can boast you knew her when, can form a circle around her.  We'd like to give you all a chance right now to have that coveted dance with the bride."

Logan moved to join the circle that was forming, mostly consisting of X-men, but a few relatives Marie had introduced earlier as cousins from Meridian.  Logan couldn't help but smile as the song played and he watched Marie moved freely with friends and family.

_Well the bride looked a picture in the gown that her momma wore__When she was married herself nearly twenty-seven years before__They had to change the style a little but it looked just fine__Stayed up all night but they got it finished just in time__Now on the arm of her daddy she's walking down the aisle__And she catches my eye and she gives me a secret smile__Maybe it's too old-fashioned but we were once close friends__But the way she looks today she never could have then__Well I can see her now in her tight blue jeans__Pumping all her money in the record machine__Spinning like a top, you shoulda seen her go__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll_

Marie smiled and laughed as she was passed like a football from Bobby to John to Kurt to a man she'd introduce as Cousin Fred.  Logan couldn't help but laugh, he remembered night's before Liberty Island when Marie would be dancing alone in her room and he'd catch her do her dirty dancing, he called it.  Those were times to remember now.

_Now a proud daddy only wanna give his little girl the best__So he put down a grand on a cosy little lovers nest__You could have called the reception an unqualified success__And a posh hotel for a hundred and fifty guests__Well I can see her now drinking with the boys__Breaking their hearts like they were toys__She used to love to party, she used to love to go__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__Well I can see her now with her headphones on__Jumping up and down to her favorite song__She used to love to party, she used to wanna go__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll_Logan found that he was moving to the funny little song and smiled to himself as he saw Professor Xavier get out on the dance floor and pull Marie into his lap.  After a few moments of whirling about on his wheelchair, he deposited her in front of Scott, who gladly took his turn. 

Finally it was Logan's turn and slightly buzzed by liquor he twirled and whirled Marie until Cliff was invited out by the emcee to finish the dance.

_Take a look at the bridegroom smiling pleased as pie__Shaking hands all round with a glassy look in his eye__He got a real good job and the shirt and tie is nice__But I remember a time when she would never even look at him twice__Well I can see her now drinking with the boys__Breaking their hearts like they were toys__She used to love to party, she used to love to go__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll__I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll_

_I knew the bride when she used to rock and roll_

As Logan watched Marie dance to the end of the fun loving song with her husband, his stomach turned.  While she was with the others she was happy and carefree, now she was reserved and proper, just like the poor bride in this song.  She was so restricted with Cliff, so refined, and that unnerved him.

Logan resumed his brooding at the bar after Marie's turn was over and Cliff was out there dancing with the ladies to _Soul__Man_.  He looked up in surprise when a pretty blonde sat next to him, "You're the Wolverine" she said.

"Um," Logan grunted, "you caught me."

"I'm Mary Jane," the woman said, "Mary Jane Parker."

"Well, hello, Mary Jane Parker," Logan said, "I'm Logan.  You here alone?"

"No, no," she replied, "My husband is with Charles Xavier."

The light bulb went off in Logan's head, Parker.  "Parker, as in Peter Parker?"

Mary Jane nodded, "You looked lost.  You look like you've lost."

"Yeah, well," Logan's gaze fell on Marie now dancing once again with Cliff.

"It's not over till it's over," she smiled at him, "I almost married another man before I opened my eyes."

"Yeah, well, almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades," Logan replied, "and Marie's eyes were open, mine were closed."  He rose from his seat, "Excuse me."

"You don't have to pretend with me Logan," she told him, "I'm her friend, and I'm your friend too."

Mary Jane's words were lost on him, she wasn't a friend; he didn't have friends.  Instead of replying he walked away from the bar and out to the patio.

Mary Jane felt her husband's hands on her shoulders, "Any luck?"

She shook her head, "Nope.  Jean was right, he is stubborn.  I just don't understand why Charles, Jean, and Scott don't tell Marie their fears."

"Did you listen to me when I warned you about some of your boyfriends? Did Lois listen to Clark?" Peter asked.

"Well, no, but…" Peter cut her off, "Then enough's been said.  Come on, let's go join the Kents."

Marie saw her friend Mary Jane talking to Logan and she saw him skulk off in the direction of the patio in to the dark night.  Marie knew Logan and how much he was hurting, she saw it in the eyes, but this deed was undoable. 

Marie excused herself from where she was talking to Jubes and Kitty and joined Logan on the back patio, "Beautiful night," she said surprised her voice startled him that he keen senses didn't detect her scent.

"I suppose," he slurred, his rapid Scotch consumption slowing his healing factor.

"You're drunk," Marie said trying not to show she was displeased.

"I'm not drunk, I don't get drunk," Logan countered, "I had a Scotch.  More than one.  A few."

"Okay," Marie drawled, "Listen, um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I know how you feel now and I…I should have um, followed my heart, but…" Marie paused and struggled against tears, "But I couldn't I…"

Logan didn't turn around to face Marie; he couldn't look at her and betray his own emotions, "It's done, Marie.  There's no point or reason for apologies now.  Let it be.  Let me be."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Logan" she whispered, "And I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to realize what we had, I'm sorry I let you down, that I'm not who you thought I was, I'm so sorry Logan.  But you let me down too."

With that Marie's footsteps started moving away from Logan; back to the reception, back to her knew life.

Logan remained on the patio until somewhere in the distance he heard the emcee announce that Marie would be tossing her bouquet and leaving for her honeymoon in Hawaii.  Logan knew then he had to get out of there.

Logan couldn't watch that.  He couldn't watch Marie go off with Cliff and start her life, so he retreated to the parking lot hoping to put distance between him and the hotel.  No such luck however.  Before he made it to the other side of the large lot, he heard cheering and clapping.  He tried not to look, but he had to look.  And then he felt it, the crack in his heart ripping, dividing it fully into two pieces.  The emotional pain blinded him, and his life's blood made it worse.  If only his blood wouldn't flow through his body, he could escape the pain, or at least ease it.

With tears in his eyes, Logan unsheathed one long claw and used it as he had so many times before, to bleed.  If he bled himself, some of the poison running inside of him could escape and he could breathe again.

He raised the claw and aimed it where the ache was the greatest, his heart.  With a powerful thrust he plunged the cold metal into his chest, piercing skin, artery, and organ.  He felt his blood flow, felt it seep out of him, and felt his pain die as he slipped to the cement, unconsciousness mercifully claiming him.  As Logan gave in, weakened by alcohol and blood loss, he uttered one final word, "Marie."


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N:  This chapter features Mary Jane Parker of Spiderman and Lois Lane Kent of Superman.  Generally, MJ is in her Spiderman movie persona and LLK is in the Lois and Clark persona.

Two Months Later

Marie walked into a posh Westchester coffee house to find the Mary Jane and Lois were all ready there halfway through their coffees all ready.

"Well, there you are," Lois declared.  "What took you?"

Marie sat down, a white scarf covering her hair, dark sunglasses over her eyes, and long opera gloves on her arms.  "It was a nightmare getting her today.  The traffic was terrible."

Mary Jane nodded, "How are you?  We haven't seen you in like two weeks."

"I know," Lois said.  "I haven't seen you since I interviewed Cliff for the Planet.  What's going on with you kiddo?"

Marie sighed, "Not much.  Cliff decided that he doesn't want to me work at the mansion after all, so basically I've been staying home, watching soap operas…"

"Whoa, wait a minute," Lois interjected.  "What do you mean Cliff decided? That was your job Marie, your decision."

"I always thought marriage was about mutual decisions," Marie said.

"It is about mutual decisions," Mary Jane explained.  "That is, when those decisions have to do with both of your lives.  This is about you and your life.  This is about how you spend your time.  Cliff shouldn't have done that."

Marie shrugged, "We're both knew at this marriage thing.  It'll take some getting used to."

The two more experience wives nodded and the talk turned to other things such as Lois' work, Mary Jane's work, and Marie's chicken pot pie recipe. Finally, Lois, the expert on asking questions at the strangest times asked, "So, how is Logan?"

Marie nearly choked on her café latte.  "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because the last time we talked about him, you told us…well, you know what you told us.  I was just wondering if you'd seen him since the wedding."

Marie let out a long sigh.  She hadn't seen Logan since the wedding.  She hadn't heard from him either.  Whenever she had been at the mansion, Jean or Scott would say he was fine and that he was mysteriously out somewhere.  Marie knew he was avoiding her, that he didn't want to see her.  But she missed him.  She needed to talk to him.

Lois and Mary Jane noticed Marie's jaw working up and down, trying to choke down tears.  Their young friend sniffled, "I haven't talked to him since that day.  I haven't seen him.  And I really need to talk to him."

Mary Jane put a comforting arm around Marie's shoulder as Marie dabbed her cheeks with a gloved hand.

"Marie," Lois sighed.  She didn't know how to approach this thing.  "Is it possible…do you…would you like it if Clark or I tried to contact Logan?"

"Wouldn't that be against the rules?" Marie asked taking a deep breath.

"Not really.  We wouldn't say it was to interview him or anything.  We'd just try and find out where he is so that you can run into him."

"I don't know," Marie said in a small voice.

While Lois and Marie were talking, Mary Jane was watching.  She watched the way Marie dabbed at her cheeks.  She saw the shadows under her eyes and she felt the flinch when she tightened her arms around the younger woman. 

"Marie, why do you have to talk to Logan?  Are you and Cliff fighting?" Mary Jane asked.

Marie shook her head, "No.  I just miss him.  He's my friend and I really miss him that's all."

Mary Jane nodded but didn't buy Marie's response for a minute.  She's seen this so many times and she knew it was going to happen.  She also knew she couldn't intervene unless Marie was ready to let her.

"I'm going to go by there one last time tomorrow," Marie told her friends.  "I have to talk to the professor and I want to make sure Jean calls us when she has her baby."

"Just because you don't work there anymore doesn't mean you can't stop by just to visit," Lois reminded her.

"Cliff said he'd prefer me to stay at home when he's at work," Marie replied.

Lois shook her head.  "What is this?  1958?  Did you transform into Donna Reed?  This is the 21st century.  You are an independent woman.  You have your rights.  Don't let Cliff dictate to you. If you start now your whole marriage will be like that," Lois warned.

Marie nodded in acknowledgement.  "I know you are right.  But…can we talk about something else?"

Mary Jane shot Lois a look when it looked like she was going to say more on the subject then obliged her friend.  "So, did I tell you Peter and I are getting a house?"

The next day after Cliff went off to work, Marie took her four door Volvo and headed for the mansion.  This would be the last time she would go there in the morning, and truth be told, Cliff had all but ordered her to stay away from there completely. 

Marie should have known by now that when Cliff ordered he meant business.  She also knew that if she did walk into the mansion looking as she did, the Professor and Jean would know right away what was happening behind the closed doors of another Westchester mansion. 

Marie was almost glad that she hadn't seen Logan in two months.  If he looked at her or even smelled her, he would know and she didn't want anyone to know that terrible mistake she had made.  She should have went with Logan.  He was dangerous and unpredictable, but he loved her and he would protect her.  He would never…he would never do what Cliff had done.

It had only been done twice, but twice was enough.  She didn't want to experience that fear or pain again, not ever.  So she was going to do the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.  She was going to have to leave her friends and her life behind her.  That was the only thing left to do.

Marie walked up to the mansion door with great apprehension.  She didn't want to resign her job there or her position on the team.  She wanted to continue to work for the right with her friend, her family, but she knew she couldn't.  When she'd signed the marriage certificate, she'd signed her death warrant.

After today, Rogue would be forever dead.  And the woman in her place, not even Marei herself would be able to recognize.

When the door opened Marie expected to see Jean or Scott on the other end.  Perhaps even Ororo.  She was not prepared for who she did see, even though she'd wished it this way time and time again.

"Marie." He simply stated, opening the door for her, ice and coldness emanating from him. 

"Hello, Logan."

A/N 2: Sorry this is so short.  I've been really busy lately.  Things are calming down though so the next chapter will be longer, better and up quicker.  Thanks for the great reviews.  This story should be done in two or three more chapters.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Marie felt her heart beating wildly in her breast when she saw Logan standing at the mansion's door. He looked different than she remembered; more distant, more angry, and if possible, more alone.

"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly.

"I came to see the Professor. I have to talk to him about something," Marie replied. "Are you going to let me in or not?"

Logan moved away from the door and turned his back to her, "Do whatever you want."

"Logan, I…" she began, but he kept walking away from her.

Marie bit her lip and moved to the part of the mansion that housed the Professor's office. It hurt her that Logan was so cold to her. Usually he would have noticed the dark glasses, the long sleeved blouses, but he didn't even seem to care. He just seemed... he seemed like the walking dead.

Marie knocked on the Professor's door, her heart beating with a great deal of trepidation.

"Come in, Rogue," the Professor called from inside the office.

Marie opened the door and entered. "Good morning, Professor," she greeted. "Do you have a minute?"

"I most certainly do. What can I help you with this…Rogue, what happened to your eye?"

Marie realized then that in that second she had taken her sunglasses off when she had let her guard down when she entered the safety of the mansion.

"I slipped the other day and hit it on the table," she hastily lied. Marie knew that the Professor could use his power to see what was going on inside her mind, to reveal if she was telling the truth. She also knew he would never do that.

"You should be more careful," he suggested raising one eyebrow.

"I'll try," she shyly smiled.

"So what brings you here? Is there a problem with your works schedule?" Professor X asked.

"Um, yeah, actually, there is. Cliff and I were talking about it and well, he thinks that it would be better if I stopped working here at the mansion. He wants me to stay home," Marie informed him. Then for good measure she added, "I want to stay home."

The Professor sighed, "Well, we'll certainly miss you around here. If you ever change your mind, you know you'll always have a job here waiting for you. I must admit, I've seen this coming for some time."

"You have?" Marie asked in shock.

"Yes. I noticed your attendance had been erratic; you've only been in twice in the last two weeks. Ororo or Jean has been covering your classes. I know that Logan…"

"This has nothing to do with Logan," Marie cut the Professor off.

"Doesn't it in some way?" the Professor asked.

"Professor, Logan and I were friends. This has nothing to do with him and everything to do with Cliff not wanting me to spend so much time at the mansion. That's all it has to do with."

The Professor nodded, "Marie, you do know that you are still very much your own person even though you've married?"

Marie sighed. He sounded like Lois and Mary Jane. "Cliff and I talked this over together. We decided together that it would be best for us…" She trailed off. "It might help things a lot."

That one sentence summed it all up. The fledgling marriage was in trouble. Marie, to the best of the Professor knowledge was bearing the marks of that trouble. He only hoped this would be an isolated incident on Cliff's part, the anger of a first fight carried out and expressed in an inappropriate manner. If not, well, his vow not to enter into the personal lives of his X-men would be headed straight out the window. He would protect this girl; he would make certain she was not headed down a dangerous and lonely path.

"I understand, Marie," the Professor told her. "If you ever want to talk or visit, all you have to do is call or just stop by. We'll be here."

Marie rose from her seat and nodded. Fighting tears, she spoke, "Professor, tell everyone I said bye okay? And tell Jean to let me know when the baby comes."

"I'm sure we'll be seeing you before then, but I'll tell her," the Professor assured. Marie turned to leave and stopped as her hand touched the doorknob. "Professor, Logan…I saw him today and he's…"

"Logan made a lot of mistakes in his life Marie," Professor Xavier told her. "And he thinks his biggest one was leaving you here two years ago."

"He was so cold to me. He didn't even talk to me," Marie confided.

The Professor sadly nodded, "He hardly talks to anyone anymore, Rogue. It's a hard thing to live with, what he has."

What he has? That didn't make any sense. What did Logan have? He healed. He didn't get hurt or sick of anything. He was always fine. He would be knocked down, but he always got up again.

"What do you mean? Logan can't get sick?" Marie asked, demanding clarification.

"I mean, there is no ability that heals a broken heart," the Professor replied. "Deep down he wants you to be happy, but…he's very sad at his own loss. You understand, Rogue. You felt that way once yourself."

She had, when Logan had first left and had written to Jean and not to her. She knew the only thing that got you over that was time, and in some cases, like hers, you never got over that.

"I'm sorry that I…"

"Ssh," the Professor shushed her. "Don't apologize. You followed your heart. Keep doing that. It's wiser than the head."

"Thank you, Professor," Marie said. She then left the mansion to head for home.

Marie did not go home. She drove and drove for a long time. She had to thing, to clear her head. Before she knew it, it was past six and Cliff would be coming home. IF he got home before she did, he would be angry, really angry. With trepidation and fear, Marie hit the gas pedal.

Cliff arrived home from the office early that day. His late night meeting had been cancelled so he'd headed for home and a warm meal earlier than he'd expected. Marie might not even have the meal finished yet. That would be all right, though, as long as it was on its way. That is after all why he married her.

It was 5:05 pm when Cliff opened the door to his Westchester home and called out, "Marie! Marie! I'm home."

There was not answer at all, just the silence of the empty house. "Damn that witch!" he swore under his breath. "I bet she went with those…" Cliff stalked to the phone and dialed the mansion's number.

"Xavier's School," the gruff voice on the other end answered. Cliff recognized it as Logan's voice. He'd need to tread carefully; this Logan had a hot temper.

"Hello, this is Cliff Welmont, Marie's husband," he began. Logan cut him off.

"I know who you are. What do you want?" he asked.

"I was wondering if Marie had been there today." Cliff asked, "She's not home now."

Logan wasn't sure why, but his "Marie alarm" was shooting off in his head. It hadn't since the day of her wedding, since the day she chose this man over him. He answered carefully, "I only saw her this morning. She left before noon," he replied.

Cliff felt the anger stirring in his breast, but he bit it down. He didn't want this man interfering with his life or with the manner in which he handled his wife. He had to play it cool. "Okay, thank you," Cliff responded. Anger would not be a safe response.

Cliff hung up quickly and dialed the Parker's phone number. There was no answer there so he quickly tried the Kents.

"Clark Kent." Clark's clear voice came over the phone.

"Hello, Clark. It's Cliff. By any chance, would Lois have seen Marie today?" Cliff asked.

"Um, I don't know. Hold on, let me grab her and ask her?"

Cliff heard Clark put the phone down and say something to Lois. A minute later, she got on the phone. "Hi, Cliff. No, I didn't see Marie today at all. I saw her yesterday and she mentioned going to the mansion to get her affairs in order since apparently she's quitting her job there."

"I talked to them, she left before noon. So they say," Cliff replied.

"If I hear from her, I'll let you know. She's probably just out, Cliff," Lois explained. "Women do do that…" "If she isn't home in a few hours, call us back, okay? I'll help you look."

Cliff thanked Clark and hung up. He sat down on the sofa, wracking his brain as to where Marie could be. He'd get an answer when she arrived home again, by God he would.

Marie didn't get home until nearly 6:30 pm. She was Cliff's car in the drive way and felt instantly worried. He was going to be so mad.

"I'm so sorry, Cliff," she began, apologizing before he started yelling at her.

"Where have you been? The mansion?" His eyes were menacing as he asked that question.

"No, you told me I couldn't go back there," she lied without thinking.

Cliff's fist made contact with her cheek, "Liar! I called and your boyfriend told me you were there this morning."

Marie tried to get up from the floor, "I went, but only tell…" She finished the line on a scream as he slapped her again.

"Who is it? Is it Logan? Is he the man you've been meeting?" Cliff accused, shoving her up against the wall. "Is that why I can't get a child out of you? Are you taking something to keep from getting one with him?"

"No," Marie sobbed. "No. I didn't betray you."

"Is that what it is?" Cliff continued. "Is it just one man? Have you been whoring around the whole county?"

The accusation infuriated Marie. No one but Cliff had touched her, before their wedding or since. She was terrified of him in this position, but she had to retaliate to that attack on her character. With will and determination she reached up and slapped his cheek, "How dare you?" she spat. "You know I didn't betray you."

Cliff put a hand to his cheek, and infuriated, grabbed her wrist as she tried to walk away. "You'll pay for that bitch! But first," he rubbed his hands together. "First, you'll give me a taste of what the others have been enjoying."

With that, Cliff brought his mouth down hard against hers, forcing his tongue in between her teeth. Marie tried to fight him, but he over powered her with his strength. Slipping one hand behind her knees, he carried her up to their bedroom and through her on their bed.

Cliff moved to climb on top of Rogue but though the better of it. He didn't want her, used good, he was too good for someone's sloppy seconds. Instead, he moved and pulled the phone out of the wall. "I'll get it out of you," he said in a calm voice. "Eventually. Until then," he threatened as he moved towards the door. "You can stay in here and rot, for all I care."

End


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Cliff made good on his threat to let Marie rot in the room. Every day he would come in with two pieces of bread and a cup of water. Every day he'd repeatedly question her as to her whereabouts the day she went for the long drive. Every day Marie would insist she didn't betray him with any other man and every day Cliff would beat her until she lay unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

Each time that happened, Marie would try to turn the switch in her head, the switch the Professor found so she could turn on her power and stand a chance against Cliff, but as hard as she tried, she continually failed.

Marie endured nearly three months of that; harsh beatings, brutal rapes, near starvation. She was locked in that room, phone disconnected, devoid of any human contact except Cliff's brutality. Marie felt herself weakening, felt her will slipping. No one had even come looking for her. No one even cared to inquire about her. At least, that's what she believed.

That wasn't true however. Her friends did wonder about her and at Jean's baby shower Marie's continued seclusion was the chief topic of conversation.

"She quit her job here nearly three months ago," Jean said in reply to Mary Jane Parker's query about her friend. "I haven't seen or heard from her since. Cliff r.s.v.ped for her about the shower."

"What did he say?" Lois Lane Kent inquired her curiosity peaked.

"He said he and Marie would be out of town," Ororo replied. She'd spoken to Cliff.

"Hmm," said Mary Jane. "That hardly explains why she didn't call you herself."

Kitty sat next to them and started a second piece of cake. "Marie was never good at saying "no" to people," she offered.

"True enough," Jean agreed. "But it is not like Marie to not call us at all or even send a card."

"I'm worried about her," Lois admitted. "Clark and I will check this out on our end, believe me."

"I don't think there is anything to worry about," Ororo comforted. "Cliff is a good man. They're probably just too involved with each other. They are still newly weds.

The women nodded in acknowledgement, but Jean, Lois, and Mary Jane remained uneasy. All three silently resolved to speak with their respective husbands that night, and for the time being let the party continue. It was after all Jean's day and no one wished to ruin that.

"How was the shower?" Scott asked later as he got into bed beside Jean.

"Scott, has Logan heard from Mary?" Jean asked instead of answering her husband.

"I don't think so. But he wouldn't necessarily tell me if he had," Scott replied. "Why?"

Jean shook her head. "I'm worried about her, Scott. I've tried to locate her, but my telepathy has been off since the baby and I can't control it."

Scott nodded, "You're just overreacting, Jean. Marie maybe changed, but I'm sure she's fine. Don't' let it get to you."

"I can't help it, Scott," Jean sighed. "She was so unhappy the last time I saw her."

"I know. Me too, but she chose Jean. There's nothing we can do about it now," Scott sighed.

"We can go over and see her. She must want to see us," Jean said toying with the ribbon on her night gown.

"Jean, I don't know if I should go there. What if Marie's friends in that neighborhood…"

"Wear your sunglasses instead of the visor," Jean said. "No one will know then."

"I could. We could say we were in the neighborhood after your Lamaze class tomorrow," Scott suggested.

"Great," Jean agreed. "So tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," Scott replied, rolling over to turn out the light.

Meanwhile, Lois and Clark Kent were having a similar conversation as they ate supper. Oddly, Clark was the one who brought up the subject.

"I ran into Cliff Welmont today," Clark told his wife. "Was Marie at Jean Sommers shower?"

"Nope," Lois replied. "No one has heard from her for almost three months. Funny thing is, Cliff told Jean that he and Marie would be out of town, that's why she couldn't be at the shower."

"Hmm," Clark sighed. "Maybe they changed their plans."

"Clark, Marie was a really good friend of Jean's. If she was in town and able to make it to the party, she'd have been there, or at least have sent a gift."

Clark studied his wife a moment. He knew the look on her face too well. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning I'm merely suggesting we stop by Cliff and Marie's. I can entertain Cliff while you…Why are you shaking your head?"

"Because," Clark began. "I haven't been married to you for eight years and not know when to trust your judgment and your instincts. I'll go over there tomorrow morning early. I'll take an inconspicuous look around."

Lois smiled across the table. "Thank you. If I'm right, Marie will need a super rescue."

Across town in a charming condo, Peter and Mary Jane Parker's discussion was not going as well as Lois and Clark's had done.

"Mary Jane, if Marie needed our help she'd ask for it. And she is one of Charles Xavier's most powerful mutants," Peter reasoned.

"But before she married Cliff, Professor Xavier turned off her power. To my knowledge, he never showed the control," Mary Jane countered.

"It's not our place, M.J." Peter insisted.

"Jean Sommers and Lois feel the same way I do," Mary Jane said.

"Oh, you're in agreement with a hormone factory and a crazy lady. Those two aren't exactly horses I'd back. Jean maybe when she's not pregnant, but never Lois. She's a good reported, but she'd not know for her prudence or her sanity," Peter pointed out.

Mary Jane sighed with exasperation, "Peter, I know in my gut Marie is in trouble. You're honor bound Peter. If I'm wrong, I'll be glad to admit it. Please, Peter, check on her."

It was Peter's turn to sigh. "All right. Tomorrow morning I'll drop by as Peter not…you know. And if you're wrong…" Peter playfully shoved her.

"Peter," Mary Jane said after a moment. "I'm not wrong."

The next morning Jean and Scott rose early. Jean wanted to finish up in the med lab early so they could stop by Marie's house after her Lamaze class. They were surprised to see Logan in the kitchen.

Logan had become ever more of an introvert since Marie's wedding. He ate alone, preferred to work alone, and rarely talked to anybody. Jean could tell her wanted to be alone that he was very much still licking his wounds but she ventured anyway, "Logan, Scott and I are going to visit Marie today. Would you like to come? I'm sure she'd love to see you."

"Maybe I don't want to see her," Logan replied. "She doesn't' even care enough to call us or come to your baby shower. Why should I care about what she wants?"

"Logan, you and Marie had such a special friendship," Scott began thinking it prudent not to mention their suspicions. "Take the first step, extend the olive branch…"

Logan cut Scott off with his middle claw. "There's your olive branch," he grumbled leaning the couple in the kitchen.

"That's sad," Jean observed. "He's so shut off from her now. She used to be his sixth sense."

"She still is," Scott replied. "That's why his mood is more charming than ever."

As it would turn out, Jean and Scott would never have to go to Cliff and Marie's home. Clark Kent's super-reconnaissance yielded faster and firmer results.

Superman flew over Cliff and Marie's quiet Westchester community until he located their house. Quickly flying over it he gaged his super hearing to see if he heard Cliff or Marie's voices. He didn't hear Cliff's but he did hear a small weak moan come from Marie. Quickly he flew around the house until he heard the noise get louder and used his X-ray vision to see inside.

He saw Marie beaten and bleeding leaning weakly up against the door. His anger flared and he landed on the window sill and charged through.

When Marie saw the man in blue tights and red cape she recoiled weakly until he knelt beside her. "I'm here to help you. Let's get you to a hospital."

Superman lifted the girl, no more than skin and bones now into his arms and flew her directly to Westchester County Hospital. Once a nurse was triaging her, he spun out of the suit and called Lois.

For Marie, her rescuer was a dream like figure and her admission to the hospital a blur, because the next conscious thought she had was Lois' voice.

"Hey, Marie," Lois said softly. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Cliff'll be…got to get home," Marie mumbled.

"Don't worry about Cliff," Lois comforted. "You're safe here."

"If I'm late…" Marie whimpered. "I was late before."

"Marie," Lois said. "Clark and Peter are right outside. No one will get in here. Sweetie, I think you should let your friends at Xavier's know what happened. Jean and Kitty are awfully worried about you."

Marie didn't answer Lois she just let her eyes drift closed and on a breath whispered, "Logan."

Next: The x-team finds out. Logan and Marie reunited. Cliff returns.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Jean and Scott arrived back at the mansion and were immediately accosted by Marie's friends.

"Did you see her? How is she? Why hasn't she called?" They asked.

"No one was home," Scott replied. "We'll go back over next week."

As if on cue the phone sang and Kurt picked it up. "Xavier's School."

"Hello, this is Lois Lane Kane. Could I speak with Jean?" she asked.

"Hold on," Kurt said, and called Jean to the phone.

"Hello, Lois," Jean answered.

"Jean, I'm…I've got some news about Marie. We're at Westchester County Hospital ICU unit," Lois said.

"ICU? Why what happened?" Jean asked motioning for Scott.

"Superman found her. Clark told him he was worried and well he found her beaten up pretty badly and locked in her bedroom. He said she was nearly starved to death," Lois explained not mentioning her husband's alter ego. They kept that a secret even from close friends like the Parkers and the Sommers.

"Oh my God!" Jean exclaimed. "We'll be within the hour."

"What is it, Jean?" Scott asked as his wife concentrated on placing mental call to the Professor.

"Scott, the Professor wants us in his office now. I'll explain there," Jean replied. She then put out a mental meeting call to the other members of the team that were close with Marie, including Ororo, Kurt, Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby. She tried to contact Logan, but she didn't expect him to show up. He rarely showed up for meetings on a good day, so someone would have to be elected to tell find him and tell him in person.

Ten minutes later all the members of the X-team who Jean summoned were gathered in the Professor's office. Jean had filled him in telepathically on the situation so that the "expert" on running these briefings could tell the rest of the team.

"All right," Professor X began. "I know you're all wondering what occurred on the phone just before we called this meeting, so I'll get directly.

"That call we received was from Jean's close friend and famous, Daily Planet and Daily Times reporter Lois Lane Kent. Lois is well know for her coverage on mutant rights, as well as on the activities of Spiderman and of course, Superman. She is also good friends with Rogue. That was why she called.

"Many of you were wondering about Rogue. Why she resigned. Why she hasn't called or been in contact with us in the past months. It seems that Rogue as well as the rest of us made a drastic error. We failed to see her new husband for what he truly is. It seems she was kept prisoner in her home for the past three months." The Professor paused to let them absorb this news.

"Superman found her this morning, she had been beaten up and apparently she was being starved while Cliff kept her in solitude. I don't know for how long precisely." The Professor shook his head sadly.

"Professor," Ororo spoke. "We don't know for sure it was Cliff."

"It was," Jean confirmed. "No one else could have done it. If so, why only Marie? Why not Cliff too? And he lied about being out of town and he ordered Marie to resign her spot here."

Ororo looked deeply upset. "He seemed like such a nice man. I was so wrong about him."

"We all were for a time," Scott comforted. "Except Logan, and later the Professor and Jean suspected."

"I should have said something, but I didn't want to interfere," the Professor sighed. "Nevertheless, we don't have time now for should haves. Jean, Storm and I have to get to the hospital. Scott you have to find Logan, tell him what happened. He'll want to know."

Scott nodded. The Professor, Storm, and Jean headed for the hospital after that meeting and Scott headed out to find Logan. When he left the mansion nowadays he only went one place, so it shouldn't be hard to find him. It would only be hard to convince him to go to Marie's side.

Or maybe not.

Scott was in a hurry to get to the hospital, so he carelessly left the keys in the ignition of his bike. He parked it in the parking lot of tavern Logan frequents, the Rusty Anchor and went inside.

"I'm not going back for supper and I'm not going to see Marie," Logan said before Scott even spoke.

"You may change your mind after I say my piece," Scott replied.

"I doubt it," Logan grumbled into his beer.

"Jean got an interesting call from Lois Kent today," Scott began. "It was about Marie?"

"I don't care about Marie," Logan countered sliding off the stool.

"You know that's not true," Scott argued. "You know you still love her."

Logan stopped and turned to Scott, anger rising. "Why should I still love her? Why should I care about her? She obviously didn't give a damn about me or any of you for that matter."

Scott took a long deep breath. "She's in the hospital Logan. They have her in the intensive care unit."

Logan froze and let Scott's words sink in. The hospital. The intensive care unit. Marie? His Marie?

"I'm…I'm going," Logan declared and headed for the door. Scott followed him and called "We'll take my…"

The was all he managed to say before Logan took off for the hospital on Scott's bike, leaving Scott in the dust.

Cliff had arrived at the hospital around the same time Professor, Storm, and Jean did. Clark Kent and Peter Parker were still guarding were still guarding Marie's door. Lois was giving Cliff what for.

"You are lucky the police aren't here all ready!" Lois ranted. "There are laws against slavery and spousal abuse."

"Abuse? Is that what she's claiming now?" Cliff sounded annoyed but not surprised. "She's been having trouble since her parents were killed. I thought our wedding would make it easier on her, but if anything it made it worse. I truly prayed the rest would help her."

"Help her? Is that what you call starving her?" Mary Jane accused. "No one deserves that kind of help." She made quotes in the air with her fingers when she said "help."

"Lois, Mary Jane I understand you're upset, but Marie in her delirium wouldn't even let me in to give her food or water. Poor thing nearly starved herself," Cliff frowned and shook his head.

"Then who beat her?" Clark asked. "What or who caused all the bruising, the fractured ribs, the concussion? How did that happen?"

"Marie was often violent when I'd try to…Listen, I don't have to justify this to you or anyone else," Cliff grated out. "We're friends, Clark. You know I wouldn't hurt Marie."

Clark closed the space between him and Cliff. "I thought I knew that," he said in a hushed whisper. "I was wrong."

It was that scene that Professor Xavier walked in on. Jean sprinted towards Lois. "How is she? What's he doing here?"

"Leaving," Clark replied taking Cliff's other arm. "Is Logan here?" Mary Jane asked. "That's the only coherent thing she's said since we've been here."

"Scott went to find him. He'll be here soon I hope," Jean sighed.

All eyes fell to the Professor who obliged by closing his eyes. "Scott's made contact. Logan is on his way."

Lois smiled. "Go on in. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Jean and Ororo went inside, but the Professor chose to wait outside and wait for Scott and Logan to arrive. He didn't tell Jean that Logan had left Scott behind, there was no reason to tell her that.

When Jean got inside the room, she immediately went into doctor mode. She studied her friend in the bed, and looked over her chart. Ororo was shocked at what she saw when she went into Marie's room. Marie was pale except for the bruised and cuts on her face and she appeared extremely gaunt and thin.

"My God!" Ororo exclaimed. "How could we have let this happen? I should have…"

"Don't blame yourself. The Professor and I knew something was wrong and we did nothing either. What matters now is that we help her get well," Jean consoled.

Gently, Oror touched Marie's face. "Marie, Sweetie. It's me."

Marie stirred opened her eyes and croaked, "Logan."

Logan used the turbo feature on Scott's bike and made the forty mile drive to Westchester County Hospital in record time. Part of him felt guilty for leaving Scott at the bar, but the part that insisted he reach Marie as quickly as he could told that part to shut up.

Logan ran into the hospital after parking the bike and looked on the sign for the ICU. He saw it was on the second floor and decided he didn't want to waste time waiting for the elevator. He took the stairs, climbing them two at a time.

As soon as he left the stair well, he heard a familiar voice, Jean's explaining Marie's condition to the friends assembled in the hallway.

"Her electrolytes are severly imbalanced and her system is weak," Jean said. "She's also running fever, which should go down when her system stabilized. Other than that and her other injuries, I don't see why with time, rest, and of course a proper diet, she should be fine."

"Should? What do you mean should?" Logan growled as Jean finished giving Marie's prognosis.

"Logan," she breathed her face lighting up when she saw him. "I'm so glad you're here. She's been asking for you."

"Is she alone?" Logan asked.

"Storm's with her," the Professor answered. "Please don't make it difficult for her. She feels bad enough."

"It ain't Storm's fault, or anyone, 'cept mine. Mine and that no good piece of sh…"

"Logan!" Jean hurried to catch him before he swore. "Go on in."

"How bad is she?" he asked.

'She's pretty severely beaten, cuts and bruises on her face, arms, most of her body. She's dehydrated and malnourished, but with rest she'll be all right."

Logan nodded and slowly opened the door.

Marie's eyes were closed, but she opened them when she heard the door open. Her eyes held Ororo's a moment then moved to the doorway.

"Hey, Kid," Logan greeted gently.

"Logan," Marie slurred and reached a thin, weak hand out for him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Storm said letting herself out.

Logan took Marie's hand and held it to his chest. "I'm sorry, Logan" she whispered.

"No reason to be sorry, Baby. I'm the one who should be sorry" he whispered.

"You tried to tell me…"

"Ssh. I gave up trying, Baby. I never should have. I gave up talking to you. I never should have," Logan explained. "I wish I could fix it, stop him from hurting you. I want to make it up to you, Marie. Please say I can."

Logan was quiet while he waited for Marie's answer. He wanted to start over, renew the promise he made to her on the train and live his life with her as he dreamed of doing these last five months.

"You can do one thing," Marie finally replied.

"Anything, Baby. Anything at all," Logan responded.

"Make sure…" She trailed off and licked her lips. Make sure he can never hurt me again," she whispered, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Gently, Logan caressed Marie's forehead and uttered a solemn promise. "He'll never hurt you again, Baby. He won't be able to."

With a final small kiss on Marie's chapped lips Logan exited the room allowing his fear to turn to fury. His face was dark with rage when he left Marie's room. He said nothing as he pushed through the crowd around the door.

"Logan, where are you going?" Ororo called after him.

He turned and replied, "I've got some business to do." He started walking faster.

"Logan," Jean called. "Don't do anything in haste."

"Haste!" he growled. "I'm not going to do anything in haste. I'm going to take all the time in the world while I beat Clifford Welmont within an inch of his life!"

With that he was gone.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Cliff hurriedly packed his suitcase. He had to get out of town. Marie was never supposed to end up in the hospital. She was only supposed to tell him where she had gone that day she had betrayed him. He sighed. Perhaps betray was the wrong word. He should use disobeyed.

There was nothing wrong with his method of marital discipline. It was the same method his father used on his mother and later the method he used on him. Marie was just too stubborn to give in to his demands. Now that Superman made his little rescue and Lois and Clark Kent got involved, along with Peter and Mary Jane Parker, Jean and Scott Sommers and the rest of Xavier's employees, he would undoubtedly be faced with legal action.

When the doorbell rang at the Welmont mansion, part of Cliff believed the police were all ready there to arrest him. Another part of Cliff believed it was the police and not Logan. If it were Logan, he'd surely face his death.

Logan vowed to be smart about this. He pulled Scott's bike into Cliff's driveway and called the police. Then he got out of his car and rang the bell.

At first Logan didn't think Cliff would have the nerve to answer the door. He had to know it was either him or the police. Cliff did answer the door however after two rings.

"I was expecting you," he said in way of greeting.

Logan was never one for words. He settled his cause with skin and metal. He reached back and landed a right cross. "Were you expecting that?"

Cliff pulled himself up. He regretted the mistake people believed he had made with his wife, but she was _his_ wife.

"I should have been," he replied. "The fact remains Marie is my wife. She's mine, to do with as I see fit."

Logan closed on Cliff and hit him again. "She's still a person," he growled. "You treated her like an animal." He hit Cliff again. "I should lock you in a room, and starve you near to death. See how you like it."

"I didn't mind it," Cliff replied. "How would you now anyway?"

Cliff didn't make sense there. So, Logan hit him again. He didn't only want to hit him, he wanted to kill him. That's why he called the police, to give himself some restraint.

"I only want one kind of explanation from you," Logan snarled. "Why did you do that to Marie?"

"She disobeyed me," Cliff replied haughtily, too haughtily for someone being knocked around by an irate Wolverine.

"She…She's not suppose to obey you," he snapped. "She's supposed to be your partner you son of a bitch," Logan shouted. "How dare you even think…"

Cliff got up from the floor. He wasn't dumb enough to fight the Wolverine, so he retreated.

"I married Marie. She's mine not yours!" Cliff shouted angrily, his limited reason fleeing as his temper rose.

"She's not anyone's," Logan countered, shoving Cliff into the curio cabinet. "She's a person, not cattle."

"She's a …" Cliff couldn't speak again from a moment, because Logan was shouting.

"She's a what? What?" he shouted.

"She's a whore!" Cliff hissed, before he felt a hand tighter than a steel band around his neck. He couldn't breath; Logan was choking the life out of him.

The sirens sounded signaling the arrival of the police. Logan let Cliff go free. Cliff slipped to the ground gasping for air.

"There he is," Logan directed the officers to Cliff. "His wife's name in Marie Welmont. I'm sure she'll be pressing charges."

"Yes, Sir. A complaint has been filed," the first officer replied.

"Why is he bleeding?" asked the second.

"He had a difficult time grasping the concept that he must never, ever go near Marie again," Logan growled in warning. "If he does, you'll be here to arrest me." With that Logan left Cliff to the police and returned to Marie.

The hospital had cleared out except for Jean, Ororo, and Scott when Logan returned.

"Hey, Cyke," Logan greeted. "You finally made it, huh?"

"No thanks to you," he replied with no real recrimination in his voice. He understood Logan's fear.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Logan apologized half heartedly.

"No problem," Scott replied.

"How is she?" he asked Jean.

"She's sleeping now," Jean replied. "Her medicine is wearing off. She's in some pain."

"Can I…" he asked tentatively.

"Sure. Just be gentle if you touch her," Jean advised.

Logan moved to Marie's door then stopped. "Something about this still bother me. Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't she tell someone? All she had to do was say 'Jean' or 'Ro, my husband beats me up. Please help me.'"

Jean frowned. "I know why she didn't say anything to you or to Ro, but she could have talked to me."

Scott kissed her brow. "But she didn't. All we can do now is help her recover, not speculate." He pointedly looked at Logan who left for Marie's room again once Scott spoke.

Marie was asleep still when he entered the room and sat on the chair beside her bed. "Hey, Baby. I'm back," he murmured.

"Hi," she slurred, her eyese fluttering open. "Where were you?"

"I had business," he replied.

"Ah. What did you do to him?" she asked knowingly.

"Let's just say he's been warned and he'd going away for a long time," Logan replied. "You'll press charges and we'll get you a divorce on ground of physical cruelty," he told her gently caressing her bruised cheek. "It'll be all right."

Marie smiled. "Logan, I'm so sorry," she told him after a minute.

"Hush. You made a mistake. I made my share. By far, the worst one was leaving you two years ago," Logan admitted. "I knew then that your were in love with me. I knew I loved you too. But I was scared."

"Imagine the Wolverine scared," she teased. "Scared of what?" More serious.

"Scared of what I didn't know. What that could mean for you," he replied. "If I only knew…"

"Logan, you couldn't know," she soothed. "You can't worry about what if now only what is now."

"Ah, Darling, how can you be so wonderful, so forgiving?" Logan asked.

"Because there's nothing to forgive that Ii haven't all ready. I love you, Logan. Even with Cliff it was you I loved," Marie admitted.

"I love you too," Logan replied kissing her cheek. "I ain't good at saying it though."

"It can go unsaid," she replied. "But not undone."

"Never undone," he answered with a gentle kiss. "Never."

The End

A/N: There will be an epilogue.


	16. Epilouge

"I'd like you all to meet Cable Xavier Sommers," Scott proudly announced as he held his newborn son for everyone to see. "Mother and son are both perfect and healthy."

Logan put his arm around Marie and kissed her brow. "More good news," he said.

Marie sighed, "I suppose."

"What suppose? Isn't Jean's baby good news?" Logan asked.

"Of course the baby's good news," Marie replied. "I meant the other. I can't believe they only gave Cliff three years."

Logan growled, "I know it upsets me. Hell, it outright pisses me off, but his slime ball attorneys plead him out."

"I know, Logan. And if he really was abused like that as a child I'm glad he'll get some help,: Marie said sincerely. "I'm just…"

Logan felt her shudder and knew what was on her mind. "Baby, you don't have to be scared of him anymore. He won't come after you and if he did, if he ever tried," Logan hugged her closer, "I really would kill him this time."

"I love you, Logan," Marie murmured against his broad chest.

"Me too," he replied. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Marie whined. "I thought I told you no more gifts."

"I know you did," Logan sighed. "This is a gift you are going to like, I promise. And it is the last one for awhile."

Logan took Marie's hand and led her upstairs to the room they now shared. "Sit down on the bed and close your eyes," he instructed.

Marie could hear drawers rattling and the floor boards creaking as Logan moved about the room. There was silence and then his voice. "Okay, open your eyes."

Marie opened her eyes to see Logan down on one knee in front of her as she sat on the bed. Her eyes filled with tears when she saw, for she knew what was finally coming.

"Marie," he said, taking her hand in his. "I've thought about doing this so many times, I only hope it turned out the way I wanted it too." He opened the small velvet box to reveal a gold ring with three small diamonds at its center.

"Logan, I…" Marie began.

"Please, let me say this," Logan interjected and Marie fell silent. "I don't know exactly when it was that I fell in love with you, maybe when I saw you on that torch on the statue of liberty, maybe when you came to wake me up from that nightmare, maybe it was when you sassed me about not letting you ride in the back of my truck. Whenever it was, I know now that I'm in love with you, Marie. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

With that he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Tears were his answer, tears of happiness. Marie looked at the ring on her finger, put her arms around his neck, and held him close. "Yes, Logan. I'll marry you."

The two hugged and kissed for a few more moments, then Marie spoke again. "Logan, you know I can't be one of those wives who does whatever you say and plays the shrinking violet…I don't want to disappoint you."

"Never, you could never disappoint me," Logan assured her. "After all, I knew the bride when…"

"When what?" Marie teased, all ready knowing what he was going to say. Logan loved that stupid mixer song.

"When she used to rock and roll," Logan chuckled, with a shake of his hips.

"Used to rock and roll?" Marie giggled. "Honey, you ain't seen nothing yet."


End file.
